HTTYD the LS series
by Phil Swift
Summary: This is where I upload Long or Short stories. I will take some suggestions for stories but not all will be written. Mostly one shots, but maybe a chapter story here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Berk

Attacking Hunter fleet, 12 ships strong.

"Good job bud!", said Hiccup as he and Toothless had Viggo cornered on his ship, the winds blowing the smoke from the flames to Berk, which was about 50 meters west.

Hiccup had drawn Inferno, while Toothless watched their downed enemy with furious eyes, Viggo had been cut across the back, incapacitating him while keeping him alive, and had suffered a cracked rib thanks to a tail swipe from Toothless.

Viggo was in pain, but he wouldn't let Hiccup see that, he had an image to uphold, as a cold and calculating villian.

"Now, Viggo. We're taking you to prison. The we'll deal with you later", said Hiccup, earning a laugh from Viggo.

"Well, Hiccup. How can you deal with me, when you're too busy dealing with the Night Fury?", instantly an arrow tipped with green liquid shot out of the wall and into Toothless.

Hiccup thought it was "Dragon root? How would he fight us?", Viggo responded, "Au contraire, it is Green Oleander, corrupts the mind of a dragon, inspiring it to attack nearby villages and towns".

Hiccup's eyes widened, but before he could act, Toothless had turned and flown to the nearby Berk, already shooting Plasma balls and crushing the Market, which had set up for trade.

"Come on, Hiccup? Did you really think I wouldn't have back up plan for my back up plan?", asked Viggo, who was now chuckling like the madman he truly is.

Hiccup groaned, as the rest of the riders landed behind him, "HICCUP! WHY IS TOOTHLESS ATTACKING BERK!?", yelled a worried yet furious Astrid.

Hiccup kicked Viggo in the face, knocking him out cold, "Astrid, take me to the Forge. I need to grab something".

BERK

"RUN!", the village square was in chaos, several houses were burning or destroyed, the locals were attempting to subdue the raging Toothless but were failing, miserably.

Toothless spun around, swiping Spitelout's chest with his tail, which sent the viking flying backwards, while Stoick tried to knock out the Night Fury, before receiving a claw swipe, incapacitating him instead.

Toothless continued rampaging shrugging off the weak human punches sent at him, his attention was drawn to the dragon riders, who began attacking Toothless from the air, but their shots did little to the unholy offspring of lightning and death, who returned fire with his unlimited shot count of Plasma Balls.

Toothless noted that Stormfly and Astrid were not among those in the sky, but he couldn't think about it for long, when a huge metallic hand crashed into his head, sending the black beast flying into another house and onto a cart of fish.

The Night Fury shook its head, looking through the shattered house as a huge suit of metal armor (Picture a silver version of the Hulkbuster armor, made out of gronkle and Dragon Proof iron).

The mask was open, revealing the face of a sad, yet determined Hiccup Haddock The Third, "Sorry bud", he whispered before the mask closed and he got into a fighting stance.

5 minutes earlier

Stormfly landed behind the forge, Hiccup and Astrid jumping off and running inside the weapons forgery.

The battle raged outside, while inside, Hiccup tore apart a pile of old boxes, barrels, swords, everything, while looking for something.

"Got it!", he shouted happily, looking at a huge wooden rounded casket on wheels, "Uh, what is 'it'? Exactly?", asked a curious Astrid.

Hiccup chuckled, "You'll see, an old design, back from my days on Berk, before Dragon's edge", Hiccup quickly wheeled it out back, with Astrid following.

Our hero stopped, before pulling a switch on the casket, in which a platform and complicated mechanisms popped out, almost like a deconstructed suit of "Armor", whispered Astrid, tot which Hiccup nodded while putting on a pair of fingerless gloves, "I made it about a year after the fight with the Red Death, based off plans I had when I was about 13, but I added some modification. It can shoot and ignite Zippleback gas along with having 2 gronckle iron flaming blades. Not to mention a special left leg connection for my prosthetic. Oh, can't forget the deployable gronckle iron shield. It stands about 10 feet tall and can be put on in seconds", as if to prove his point, Hiccup jumped onto the platform, metal legs encasing his own, he held his arms out to the side,his fingers gripping a metal ring, before pulling which caused metal arms to encase his much shorter ones.

He made a fist, his fingers pulling the rings which pulled the fingers on the end of the arm.

The back and chest pieces were next, swinging into his chest and clipping with each other before the helmet was put on his face.

The platform seemed to close, allowing the true length of the armor legs to show, Hiccup inhaled before stepping forward, stumbling a little with the first couple steps, but managing to stabilise.

Astrid's jaw was hitting the ground as the lumbering giant suit was moving forward, Hiccup turned his head, the helmet turning with him, then tested the hands, his fingers clenching with the metal rings, which clenched the metal fist.

He then moved his legs, making sure everything was calibrated, "Alright, let's go", and with that he began lumbering to the town square.

Present

"Alright! EVERYONE STAND DOWN!", yelled Hiccup, watching as Toothless got back up, and he got into a battle position.

Toothless got onto his legs, roaring with anger while looking directly at Hiccup, "Toothless! Snap out of it bud!", pleads Hiccup, "You're more powerful than that stupid flower, you are Toothless", the Night Fury responds with an ear shattering roar.

Hiccup tenses, "Right, don't mention th-", he was interrupted when Toothless flung a cart at Hiccup, who caught it before the Night Fury charged through, knocking Hiccup and his suit of armor back to the forge, crushing the front wall.

Hiccup quickly got up, managing to block a paw smash from Toothless, which startled the beast, albeit momentarily, allowing Hiccup to get a powerful punch into his face.

Toothless jumps back, before roaring and firing off 2 plasma blasts, which impact the armor suit and do little damage.

Hiccup now returns with his own weapons, lifting out his hand, a small chamber in the arm fills with gas, before being pumped out and ignited, blowing Toothless back even more.

In the air

The riders are hovering about 50 feet above the town square, watching the battle going on below.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. The Twig made a suit of armor that just 'popped out' and is now fighting Toothless?!", asked a bewildered Snotlout, eyes widened at the fight below them.

The Twins, on the other hand, were watching it like the latest gladiatorial battle (It kind of was one), and relishing in the destruction, "Oh, sister. It would seem Loki has come at last", yelled a delighted Tuffnut.

"Yes Brother, it would seem so!", replied Ruffnut, "Imagine the destruction we could cause with a suit like that!".

Astrid internally sighed, she doubted that Hiccup would willingly give up the design of the suit, but the Twins had their ways.

Astrid shook her head, turning her attention down to the ultimate fight between nature and technology.

Hiccup charged forward, countering the attack Toothless had sent at him, while simultaneously attempting to hold the Night Fury's jaw closed.

"C'mon Toothless! Give me something to work with here, a call, a lick, maybe cute eyes? Anything", shouted Hiccup as he continued wrestling with his friend.

The 2 titans pushed against each other, trying to force the other one down, Toothless roaring while Hiccup stayed silent.

But, the Night Fury is regarded as one of the smartest of all dragons, and that fact began to show.

Toothless, while still pushing, jumped left which caused Hiccup to fall forward and into the ground, while Toothless took his chance.

The Night Fury jumped on Hiccup's back, using his claws and jaws to begin tearing away armor plates while Hiccup was pinned down.

Toothless then began attacking the right arm, tearing the limb off of the armor and throwing it to the side, "Really, taking my arm? Dick move, Toothless", said Hiccup who used his left arm to punch his friend across the face, sending the dragon reeling, so Hiccup could stagger back to his feet.

Hiccup got up, pulling his fleshy right arm into the suit of armor, with a gronckle iron flap covering the now exposed shoulder hole.

Toothless charged again, but Hiccup dodged left and tripped his friend, before getting on top of him and using his remaining arm to repeatedly punch Toothless's face, "Go to sleep,Go to sleep, Go to sleep, Go to sleep, Go to sleep, Go to sleep, Go to sl-", Hiccup was interrupted when Toothless grabbed his metal fist in his jaw, glaring at the viking boy.

"Sorry", muttered a wide eyed Hiccup before being thrown into another house, crashing through the wall, scaring the life out of the Berkians hiding inside.

Hiccup lay on the ground for 30 seconds, Astrid and her friends fearing the worst, before he finally got back up, shaking some of the dust off of him, before walking back outside.

"Alright bud, time to end this!", Hiccup flicked his left wrist up, causing long streams of Zippleback gas to spew out of his metal palm.

The gas quickly hit the ground before spreading out, covering several feet every second, and enraging the maddened Toothless more.

Toothless charged forward, but was cut short by Hiccup.

Our hero snapped his metallic fingers, the sparks igniting the zippleback gas, which subsequently caused the town square to erupt in a massive mess of smoke and flames, torching everything there.

Toothless and Hiccup roared in pain as the flames of the blast worked their way through Hiccup's armor, burning some parts of his skin.

Toothless was having the same reaction, the arrow embedded in him burning away before the wound cauterized.

The riders above had to fly even farther up in order to avoid the fireball that was the town square.

The fireball continued, smoke engulfing the rest of the village as the locals hid in their houses or under debris.

The blast finally ended after 5 seconds of skin melting inferno, the smoke hanging in the air as the Berkians came out of hiding.

Toothless also got up, the flower finally out of his system, and he began looking around the destroyed village known as Berk, remorse in his eyes as he scanned the destruction he caused.

The Night Fury warbled sadly, preparing to try and walk forward, when a metallic object struck his head, and everything went black.


	2. Berk: Infinity War

Hey guys, time for the first long story in the series.

Remember, none of the other stories are related to this one, just the next few chapters.

If this gets some good reviews, I may put it up as it's own story, but until then you can find it here.

Now, get ready for a story I've been working on for a while.

Enjoy.

Berserker warship

En route from Berserker island to Berk

In the middle of the sea, was a lone Berserker ship, surrounded by a fleet of black, metal plated war ships, each armed with ballista, catapults, and dragons.

On a large berserker warship, were the last survivors of Berserk.

Among them, was a large, tanned man, clearly coming from a far away land, slowly marching across deck, and over the body of a motionless, but alive, Hiccup Haddock.

This man, was Drago Bludvist, the Dragon Conqueror, and long time rival of Stoick the Vast, but that's not important right now.

Hiccup's prosthetic was broken, the metal cracked in 2, Inferno was shattered and his shield was falling apart.

He had cuts and bruises criss crossing his body, his right arm was broken and his skin pale, except for his face, which was stained crimson with blood.

His hair was caked with dry blood, courtesy of a nasty gash just above his left ear, and his chest held several broken ribs.

His black flight armor, was cracked and bent on several places, while his mask lay on the ground, split in 2 and covered with his blood.

Dagur and Heather were also there, Dagur was surrounded by soldiers, while heather was knocked out on the ground, her armour crashed and axe shattered, then there was the fact that all of their dragons had been tied up and subdued.

Drago looked at Dagur, "WHERE IS IT!", he yelled to Dagur, who kept a straight face, "WHERE IS YOUR DRAGON HEART!".

It was now that Dagur noticed that Drago's arm had 2 gems on it, one was purple with streaks of white, while the other was grey with red dots.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", he lied.

Dagur expected Drago to charge forward, punch him, somehow make him crack with physical pain, but Drago was much smarter than this.

"So, the crazy man decided he'd rather not talk. Well-", Drago reached down with his flesh arm, seizing Hiccup's head in his hand, "I have my ways".

Drago began putting bone shattering pressure on the lad's head, causing Hiccup to scream in pain, trying desperately to pry Drago's hands off his skull.

But his efforts were futile, as Drago put more pressure on his cranium, cutting off air to the brain.

Dagur couldn't bear to watch this, seeing his brother in such pain, he was about to give Drago the answer he wanted but was stopped.

"Dagur! Don't do it!", in response the pressure on his skull increased.

Dagur wanted to obey, but he couldn't, 'Gods, how did things go south?', he thought.

* * *

Previously

In the captain's quarters of a Berserker warship was a trio of warriors, strong, smart and cunning.

These 3 were none other than Dagur the Deranged, Chief of Berserkers, Heather the Unhinged, sister to Dagur, and Hiccup The Horrendous Haddock the Third, heir to the Chiefdom of Berk.

Now, 'why is a Berkian on a Berserker ship?', you might ask.

Well, the answer is simple: They are discussing plans for the future.

Berserk was attacked recently, by a horde of armoured dragons and warriors, so Hiccup and his Night Fury, Toothless, went to help them.

Now, they were leading a ship worth of survivors to Berk, to discuss the issue with Bertha of the Bog Burglars and Alvin of the Outcasts.

"Wait, Heather, explain this to me again?", asked Hiccup, fiddling with Inferno.

"Okay, at about 9PM, one of our catapults was blown up by a Nightmare, wearing a metal head piece. Then, Dagur and Sleuther (Triple Stryke) helped me and Windshear repel the attack from the sky, while everyone else fought the soldiers on the ground. But a bunch of dragons were burrowing into the mountain, looking for something. But before we could investigate, something came out of the water and destroyed it all, it was like a Red Death, but shot ice instead of fire", Heather finished her explanation, with Hiccup sighing.

"Alright, so a giant dragon attacked your home, while a bunch of armored ones dug for something? Odin's sake, that is the weirdest dragon raid I've ever heard of", replied Hiccup, tucking away Inferno.

Dagur was about to provide some insight when a Berserker busted through the door, "SIR, a fleet of ships is trailing us!".

Dagur looked at the soldier, "What colors do they fly?", "None I recognise", replied the soldier.

Our trio of heroes looked at each other before running out of the cabin and onto deck, but the sight they found was, unagreeable.

Armoured dragons strafed the dragon proof deck while the enemy fleet fired projectiles at them, our heroes ducking out of the way of a flaming boulder.

Dagur looked t the enemy fleet, nticing the massive catamaran looking warship that seemed to lead the fleet, "GET THE CHILDREN BELOW DECK! EVERYONE, GRAB A WEAPON AND MAN THE BALLISTAS!", yelled Dagur, running to Sleuther while Heather ran to Windshear.

The duo launched into the air, leaving Hiccup behind, "Gee, thanks".

He was about to mount Toothless, when one of the warship's men began to board the Berserker vessel.

"On second thought, Toothless we're staying", and with that Hiccup charged forward, swinging Inferno and shooting arrows from his shield.

* * *

In The Air

"BARREL ROLL!"", shouted Heather, with Windshear spinning around to dodge and incoming fireball, courtesy of a group of armoured Snaffle Fangs.

Heather looked back, seeing the Snaffle Fangs quit the chase and dive down to the Berserker ship.

"Windshear, slice time", said Heather as she and her Razorwhip dove down to one of the enemy ships,slicing the rigging off in one go, while Heather used her axe to destroy the mast, so they couldn't repair it.

"Good job! Let's find another ship!", said Heather, the duo diving for the lead ship, where Dagur and Sleuther were currently engaged in combat.

Sleuther sent his 3 spiked tails forward, stabbing and wounding some soldiers, who attempted to subdue the beast.

Dagur swung his battle axe, breaking a wooden shield, but he didn't notice the soldier behind him, lifting a mace to crush Dagur's skull.

Dagur heard a crunching, wet sound, and turned to see Heather, her battle axe covered in crimson blood, smirking, "I got you covered, brother".

Dagur smirked, before turning back to the enemy, who were now encircling them and their dragons.

The siblings smirked, before charging forward.

* * *

Berserker Ship

Hiccup winced, an arrow grazing is arm, thankfully the armor kept all but the force of the shot from injuring him.

Hiccup quickly recovered, blocking an axe and swinging his sword, the battle was going well, Berserkers slaying soldiers left and right, that was until he joined in.

Hiccup saw the man, a lumbering tanned skin figure with a metal arm that almost, glowed with the color of purple, grey, red and white.

In his arm was a long spear, his body decorated with scars while wearing a black cape of dragon skin.

Hiccup watched as he effortlessly cut down Berserkers, the blood splattering onto his skin, as the men fell before him.

That was enough to set Hiccup off, who quickly ran forward, swinging Inferno at the man, wanting to injure him.

But to his surprise, the strange man caught the blade in his metal arm, glaring at Hiccup, before crushing the sword into bits of scrap.

Hiccup went wide eyed, bits of Monstrous Nightmare saliva dripping from the blade, before the man punched out hero's chest, resulting in a loud crack, followed by a scream.

Hiccup used his now free hand to grab his chest, feeling the end of his broken rib poking into the skin.

The man continued, using his metal arm to punch hiccup's face, breaking the black mask in half and knocking several teeth out, not to mention the now broken nose that cried blood onto the mask.

The man now lifted the spear, swinging it at Hiccup, who weakly lifted his shield to block the attack.

Toothless, who had been facing an armoured Nadder, saw Hiccup's position and wanted to help, but was surrounded by men.

The 200 or so Berserkers had now dwindled to about 20, all bearing cuts and bruises from the battle, with more of the tribesmen being captured by soldiers.

Hiccup noticed this, but he did not waiver, he held his shield as proud as ever, staring down his enemy, "Who, are you?!", he asked, spitting out blood as he did so.

The man smirked, "I, am Drago Bludvist. The Dragon Conqueror".

Hiccup kept a straight face but as if to illustrate Drago's point several dragons landed behind him.

Hiccup frowned, but his own allies landed behind him, Dagur and Heather jumping from their dragons behind him, brandishing their weapons.

Drago let loose a crazed, almost animalistic laugh, "Really you think 2 dragons and some friends will beat me?".

Hiccup shook his head, "No, but you forgot one thing", "And what would that be?".

Hiccup grinned, wincing slightly, "We have the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself", on cue, Toothless tackled Drago, splintering the wooden wall Drago crashed into before Toothless continued.

The dragon continued it's attack, punching Drago as he lay against the deck, Toothless roared, sending one of his paws to Drago's face.

Only for it to be caught in Drago's fleshy hand, before a metal fist impacted Toothless' chest, causing him to whimper in pain before stepping back.

Now Drago went on the attack, punching Toothless 2 more times, before sending a kick to his face, knocking the Night Fury out cold.

"Toothless!", yelled an angered Hiccup, who quickly charged again, only for Drago to raise his metal arm a shoot a bolt of lightning at out hero, sending him flying back.

Heather was next, swinging her axe at Drago, who yelped when the cold metal cut into the warm flesh of his shoulder.

Heather almost grinned, seeing the monster in pain, but the satisfaction quickly receded when Drago grabbed the blade, crushing it, before wrapping his huge fingers around her neck, and punching her gut, cracking her scale armor and cutting open her liver.

That tore it for Dagur, who charged forward, but was intercepted by some of Drago's men, keeping him from helping his sister.

But his brother was already on the case.

Hiccup flipped a switch on his prosthetic, replacing the foot piece with a double ended ice pick, which he fashioned himself.

Hiccup now got up, charging forward and kicking Draco's leg, causing him to drop Heather, who now gasped for air, and grab the wound.

This gave Hiccup the chance he was looking for, using his dented shield, he grabbed Drago's head delivering a solid right knee to his face, before punching him in the gut with the shield.

Dagur did not scream in pain, he just lit his metal fist on fire, before punching Hiccup's shield, shattering both it and his arm.

Drago grabbed the prosthetic, breaking it in half, before getting back up.

Hiccup screamed in pain, before being kicked across deck, and left semi-conscious against a wall.

Drago now turned to Heather, who he simply punched, leaving her unconscious, her nose broken and bleeding.

Sleuther and Windshear were tied up, men surrounding them, and Dagur had been captured, so now we find them in their positions.

* * *

Present

"Drago, I don't have the Heart. But I know where it is, so let's make a deal", said Dagur, desperate to help his brother.

Drago was intrigued, relieving pressure on Hiccup before throwing him across the deck of the boat, with the boy letting out a groan of pain.

"Continue", said Drago, walking forward to Dagur, who prepared to enact his hastily constructed plan.

"I offer you my services-", Drago began to bow, slowly shifting his hand toward the knife on his belt, "all I ask for in exchange is, YOUR LIFE!", Dagur drew the knife, jumping up and stabbing down with it, intending to plunge the blade deep into Drago's chest.

But the dragon conqueror was faster, catching Dagur's hand in is metal arm, before seizing his throat in his biological hand.

Instantly, Dagur could feel his airway shut as Drago applied the same bone shattering pressure he had used on Hiccup onto Dagur's neck.

"It was a shame, Dagur. You could have worked with me, ruled the world by my side, but you chose to fight for the weak, those who deserve death, which I shall give in a most merciful form for them, but you, you shall die painfully, first. Any last words?".

Dagur glared, "I confess, in my life, to doing evil, attacking my friends and hurting people. I confess to lying to my sister and tribe, and I also confess… that during this talk Windshear has been cutting her ropes, NOW!".

On cue, the Razorwhip took out the men around her, before grabbing the unconscious Heather in her front talons, and Toothless in her back, before rocketing away, disappearing in the night sky.

Sleauther followed, taking Toothless from Windshear's grasp, before the duo dove into the clouds.

Dagur grinned at the small victory, while Drago frowned, before applying more force.

A loud pop was heard, before Dagur went limp, his arms falling to his side and toes facing the ground.

Hiccup could only watch, as his brother died, taken to the gates of Valhalla, "NOOOOOOOOOO!".

Salty tears mixed with blood on Hiccup's face, "W-why? Would y-you do THIS!?", he yelled furious at Drago.

This last one turned to Hiccup, before kneeling down to him, "Well, there are too many people and dragons in the world, my mother and sister starved because there wasn't enough food thanks to invaders and dragons. The way I see it, if half of the consumers are eliminated, all the survivors will be happy. But that means nothing to you, enjoy your last moments", and with that, Drago left the ship, leaving only Hiccup alive, as he crawled over to Dagur, pushing aside the remnants of hsi mask and sword, the metal shards digging into his arms as he crawled closer to his dead brother.

He could faintly hear the command to fire given from Drago's warship, as dragon fire consumed the ship.

Hiccup could feel the heat creep up his leg, burning through his armor and cooking his skin, he could feel as the ship listed, the bow going under, leaving only the stern above, and flaming.

Hiccup could hear the screams of the children below deck, drowning and burning in a true Hel on earth.

Hiccup closed his eyes, accepting the fate of a hot grave, and a good trip to Valhalla.

* * *

Berk

The Next Day

In the middle of the Archipelago is a small island, kissed by the sunlight and beaten by the waves and fierce, Norse winds.

This, is Berk.

It's 12 miles north of crazy and a few degrees south from freezing to death.

It is located solidly on the Meridian of Insanity.

It snows 9 months of the year and hails the other 3.

The only perks are the pets.

Some places have ponies, or elephants, maybe even buffaloes.

But we, we have dragons.

An elderly man, lacking a foot and one hand looks to the sky, seeing the shadows of beasts soaring over him.

He hobbles over to a ballista, with a sheep loaded in it, a black sheep to be precise.

He rests his good arm on the firing mechanism, waiting for his cue.

More shadows dance across the ground, accompanied by roars.

A great horn sounds, "That's my cue", murmurs the man as he pulls the lever, launching the sheep sky high.

All eyes in the village turn to the sheep, who is quickly grabbed in a pair of blue talons.

The talons, belong to a blue and yellow deadly nadder, a female viking riding on top.

"Good job, Stormfly", declared the girl, turning her attention to the other dragons who quickly tried to steal the sheep.

The girl looked proud, a battle axe slung across her back and ahd blue eyes.

One dragon came up behind her, Fishlegs, on the back of a Gronckle, trying to steal the sheep.

Our rider noticed this, before looking forward and seeing a muscular viking with a larger helmet on an orange monstrous nightmare with a mace flying towards her.

"HEADS UP, ASTRID!", he yelled before swinging forward.

Astrid and Stormfly dove down, causing the chubby guy behind her to get the impact of the mace.

Astrid chuckled, "SORRY FISHLEGS!", she then continued on to the finish line of their race.

Fishlegs recovered in the air, "SNOTLOUT! You could have hit Meatlug!", screamed Fishlegs, who now stroked his Gronckle's head, "Sorry girl".

Snotlout scoffed, "Well, Hookfang and I have a race to win, so bye!".

With that, Snotlout and Hookfang dove after Astrid.

With Astrid, she was winning, about to cross the finish line and drop the sheep, but the twins had something to say about that.

Astrid was fine until she noticed a green gas begin to encircle her, she smelled the gas and frowned.

"Zippleback gas", she murmured, before the gas ignited, causing Stormfly to drop the sheep.

Astrid coughed a couple times before looking to her left to see the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, both dawning their weird looking helmets while grinning wildly with the sheep in their hands, "LOKI'D!", yelled Tuffnut, as the duo passed on their Hideous Zippleback.

Astrid sighed, before standing up and jumping onto their dragon.

Astrid regained her balance, before running down the dragon, jumping between the heads and snatching the black sheep from the fighting twins.

She landed on the back of Stormfly, the crowd and villagers cheering at this move.

Astrid bowed, still standing on Stormfly, before crossing the finish line and throwing the black sheep into a net bucket.

A booming voice echoed over the village, "THAT'S MY FUTURE DAUGHTER IN LAW!".

That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligans.

They say that when he was a kid, he killed a dragon with his bare hands.

But it's more of a bad rumor than something to boast about these days.

"ASTRID WINS, THE TWINS SECOND, SNOTLOUT THIRD, FISHLEGS FOURTH, and Hiccup is still not here", Stoick sighed at this fact, his son usually comes to these races, and wins.

Gobber hobbles up next to his friend, "Aye, don't worry Stoick. 'Iccup'll be back".

"I hope so".

After the race

Astrid was relaxing in the village, drinking some Apple Cider with Ruffnut and Fishlegs, with the 3 of them discussing simple plans, like what to do the next day.

Ruffnut suggested jumping off the mountain, but Astrid and Fishlegs quickly shut that idea down, not wanting to be flattened.

"Personally, I want to wait til' Hiccup gets back to do anything like that", said Astrid, content with her plan.

"But I'm wondering why he isn't back yet. The trip to Berserk takes a couple hours, then the boat is like, a day trip. He left 3 days ago", Astrid suddenly realised the meaning of her words, "WAIT! DId something happen to Hiccup? We need to look for him, now!", Astrid dove into a worried rant.

"Astrid, I'm sure he's fine. There's a 97.6 chance of him being totally fine", then his eyes caught something bright in the sky caught his eye, "Uh, guys. Is that who I think it is?".

Ruffnut nodded, "yep, it's Windshear and Sleuther. Carrying Toothless and Heather! Oh, gods".

Astrid noticed something else, "Where's Hiccup?".

Well, that's chapter 1, tell me what you think of it.

If the plot is kind of confusing, okay, but it will be better explained later in the story.

See you in the next chapter.


	3. Berk: Infinity War 2

Berk

"STOICK! GOBBER! GOTHI!", yelled Astrid, carrying an unconscious and wounded Heather through the Village square.

Behind her trailed the teens, their dragon along with Windshear and Sleuther, carrying the wounded Toothless.

Gobber and Stoick had been talking to Spitelout when Astrid began yelling, Stoick was about to ask what was wrong, but then he saw Astrid, with Heather in her arms.

5 minutes later, Gothi was treating Heather's wounds, while the riders were helping calm Windshear and Sleuther, and Gobber was fixing Toothless.

Now we find ourselves here, 2 days later and with no sign of Heather or Toothless waking up from their comas.

Stoick was worried for Toothless and Heather, but what scared him more was the fact that Hiccup and the other Berserkers were nowhere to be found.

But he was a chief, he was at the docks organizing trade, while Astrid sat in the healer's hut with Heather.

Speaking of which, let's see how they're doing.

* * *

Heather's room

Astrid sat in a chair, right next to the sleeping Heather, who had bandages wrapped around her torso and head, the head ones stained a pinkish color.

Astrid was fiddling with her fingers when a small groan came from Heather, followed by a scream as the girl jumped up, looking around and swinging blindly, before breaking down and crying.

Astrid was quick to respond, wrapping her arms around her friend while trying to comfort Heather, who was now hyperventilating.

Heather now took time to look around the room, noting the dragon carvings, "Are w-we on b-Berk?", she whispered.

Astrid nodded, "Yes, Heather. You're safe, but what happened?", Heather visibly tensed, "He, happened. Drago Bludvist, he came with a horde of dragons, they a-attacked us".

Astrdi was not as scared as she should be, "Okay, we fought Krogan and his dragons, remember. This guy can't be much diffe-" "NO!", said Heather loudly, before softening her voice, "Astrid, he took out toothless with 3 punches, he broke my axe in half, cracked my armor, he took a stab to the thigh, an axe to the shoulder and a knee to the face like they were nothing!".

The door to the room opened, Heather throwing the covers over her in fear, she really was scared of this man.

In walked Stoick, followed by Fishlegs.

"Ah Heather, glad to see you're awake, but can I see Astrid for a second, Fishlegs'll keep you company", Fishlegs gave a little wave at the mention of his name.

Astrid got up, with Fishlegs taking her seat, before leaving with Stoick.

Once outside the room Stoick asked, "Has she said anything?".

Astrid replied, "She just said they were attacked by Drago Bloodyfists or Bludvi-", Stoick went pale before grabbing Astrid's arms, "Drago. Drago Bludvist", Stoick had a look Astrid's never seen on him, fear.

Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk was scared, and if this guy did something to scare Stoick, Astrid could only imagine what he did to Hiccup and Dagur.

"What else did she say?", asked Stoick, seriousness in his voice.

Astrid replied, "She said he had a bunch of dragons", that is when Stoick paled, "Odin help us", he whispered.

Stoick let go of Astrid and was about to say something, when an ear shattering roar vibrated through the air, followed by a lot of smaller roars.

Astrid and Stoick ran outside, only to see Toothless running for the cliff, before being tackled by Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, who held him down as he kept trying to claw his way to the cliff.

"What's going on?", asked Astrid.

* * *

5 minutes earlier

Toothless was sitting in the Haddock Household, still asleep, when his eyes sprung open, fear staining them.

Toothless shook the fear out of his eyes, noting he was back on Berk, 'Last night must have been a dream', he thought before going up to Hiccup's room to wake up his rider.

But he found no one in the room, it looked the exact same as when they left, which meant...

"Hiccup? HICCUP!", yelled Toothless, who now bounded out of the house, before looking around worriedly.

He saw Sleuther and Windshear look at him, before looking at the ground in shame, knowing who Toothless was looking for.

The Night Fury roared, before beginning to run for the cliff, wanting to fly off and help Hiccup, but the other dragons caught on quick.

Stormfly was the fastest on land, catching up to and subduing the Night Fury before he could get to the cliff, Hookfang and the others caught up, also holding down the enraged beast.

Now is when Astrid and Stoick got outside, looking in confusion at the sight.

"Toothless! Calm down!", yelled Stormfly, who was trying to keep down the Night Fury, who replied, "NO! I need to save him, before it's too late! LET ME GO! PLEASE!", Toothless had the equivalent of tears forming in his eyes, knowing that if Drago took him down with bare hands, Hiccup could not last long.

Toothless soon exhausted himself, before falling asleep from the sheer effort he put into running for it.

Astrid now walked over, Windshear carrying Heather while Fishlegs hung back, assessing the situation.

Astrid kneeled down to Toothless, "Look, I'm worried for him too. But you can't go off on your own like that, tell you what. Let's go look for him later", Toothless was still asleep, but he almost smiled in his sleep.

Stoick heard the whole conversation, "Alright, be ready to go in 2 hours. We're going on a man hunt".

* * *

3 hours later

Toothless, Windshear, Sleuther, Skullcrusher, Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch were all flying over the sea, their riders on top of them, (Except for Sleuther and Toothless), Toothless had his lone flying tail on so he could go it alone.

The humans were silent, but the dragons were having quite the conversation:

Skullcrusher: "Okay, if we find this guy, what's the plan?".

Stormfly: "We blow him to Kingdom come, what else?".

Meatlug: "Let's bury him in a hole, then throw away the hole".

Stormfly: "That makes no sense, at all".

Barf: "We could have Toothless bargain".

Belch: "yeah, we could maybe loop time, so that everytime Drago kills him, time reverses, but only they know it".

Barf: "yeah, imagine it. Toothless going up to him like 'Drago Bludvist, I've come to bargain!', right?".

Belch: "Then Drago kills him, but time reverses and it starts over again!".

Barf: "Eventually, drago would give up and we win!".

Stormfly: "Wouldn't Toothless have to speak Norse or Drago speak Dragonese for that to work. Not to mention some way to control time?".

Belch: "Drats, she's right. We'll figure something out, right?".

Meatlug: "I'm sorry, but that plan seems like something out of that 'Strange' legend, remember?".

Hookfang: "OH YEAH! That healer that lost his hands, but used magic to rebuild them?".

Meatlug: "That's the one!".

Stormfly: "I can't believe I have to listen to this".

Skullcrusher: "I think you've been hanging around your riders for too long, you're taking on their traits".

Sleuther: "NO I'M NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!".

Skullcrusher: "My point exactly".

Hookfang: "Says you, you're practically Stoick in dragon form!".

Skullcrusher: "Doesn't that make you an egotistical, vain and stupid dragon?".

Hookfang: "I- You- uhhh. Shut up!".

Stormfly: *rolls eyes* "here we go again".

Barf: "Wait, remember how on the edge, we kept hearing people say the Night Fury was the fastest of all flying dragons? If that's true, how could Meatlug the Gronckle keep up with him?".

End conversation.

The sky was blue, except for one area, where a huge pillar of black smoke rose above the clouds, like a stain of charcoal.

All eyes, dragon and human, turned to the source, to see the burning remnants of a ship, black wood and orange embers included.

Heather was the first to dive down, followed by Toothless and Sleuther, then the rest of the riders.

Heather was first on the boat, with Windshear flying back up as not to put too much weight on the weakened vessel.

The other riders hopped off their dragons, except for Toothless, he stayed on the ship, searching for any sign of his friend.

Astrid went below deck, but almost immediately came out, vomiting.

Below deck, were the children who had hidden there during the battle, but they were unrecognisable if not for the tattered clothes and small, charred limbs that poked out of the water.

Astrid was already scared, but it only got worse from there, "Uh, Astrid?", asked Fishlegs, who was at the flooded bow of the ship.

Astrid turned to look at him, but only saw what he was holding, half of Hiccup's flight mask, with crimson traces of blood on it.

Astrid's stomach did a skydive, so did Stoick's, a cry of sorrow erupted through the air, coming from Heather.

All eyes turned to her, over Dagur's slightly burnt body, tears streaming down her face, the reality soon set in for every soul on the ship, the crushing blow that proved their foe was truly a danger to the world.

Dagur the Deranged, was dead.

Taken to the gates of Valhalla, through Odin's great battlefield, now sitting at the table of kings.

"Man, we could really use that time power right now" said Barf, to which Sleuther glared, "OH, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!", Sleuther roared before charging at Barf and Belch, who quickly turned and flew, as fast as they could.

As the seconds turned into minutes, the group had to start accepting the facts, Dagur was gone, and Hiccup was most likely gone with him, seeing the shattered pieces of armor and weapons scattered on the boat.

A gentle rain began, the weather being a perfect representation of the group's feelings at the moment.

Snotlout led Fishlegs, Stoick and the twins away, leaving Sleuther, Toothless, Astrid, Windshear and Heather behind to mourn and think.

Unknown to them, certain events were taking place that would even the playing field.

* * *

Defenders of The Wing Island

Hiccup lay in a bed, bandages and splints covering almost every inch of him, most of them soaked crimson with blood.

He had a bandage wrapping around his head, covering his right eye, a split around his shattered right arm, ointment on his many burns and bandages on the hundreds of cuts and bruises he had suffered.

Our hero stirred, opening his eyes, before letting out a groan of pain, every inch of him screaming as his shattered bones and lacerated skin moved for the first time in several days.

'Uh, that pain's coming from everywhere but nowhere', he thought as he looked around the room.

He looked at his body, noting the burns that traversed his legs and torso, before diving down his arms and up his neck.

The door to his quaint little room opens, Mala walking through it followed by Throk, his huge axe still as huge as ever (Seriously, it's like a claymore and he uses one hand. HOW?).

"Ah, Hiccup Haddock, nice to see you awake. You gave us quite the scare with your injuries", said Mala, who went to our hero's side, checking his pulse and bandages.

"Wait, injuries-" images of the night flashed through his mind, the images of his brother's death, the Berserker's demise and his fight with Drago.

Hiccup clenched his fist, "He will pay, that man will pay!", Mala was taken back by this outburst, but didn't show it.

"Hiccup, who will pay?", asked Throk, stepping forward.

Hiccup looked at Throk, "Drago Bludvist, he killed Dagur, tried to kill me, then slaughtered the Berserker tribe".

Hiccup noted how Mala's demeanor weakened at the mention of Dagur's death, but she recovered.

Mala stood up and turned to Throk, "See to it that he heals well, if we are truly facing Drago Bludvist, we must gather all the allies we can", she turned to a guard who just walked in, "Contact the Wing Maidens, we must have as many allies as we can get, also contact the blacksmiths to make Hiccup a new leg".

The guard nodded, before running outside to convey the message to some messengers.

Hiccup had been mostly silent but decided now was a good time to talk, "Okay, how did I get here? And how do we beat Drago?".

Mala chuckled, "Hiccup Haddock, always getting straight to the point. Well, some of our fishermen found you when they pulled up a net, your armor was broken, along with your arm, your skin was burned black in some places and some cuts were infected. As for Drago, we need to know what he's looking for in order to know how to stop him".

Hiccup pushed himself up on 1 arm, now noticing he was shirtless, "He was looking for something called a 'Dragon Heart' why do you ask?".

Mala went wide eyed, "I must converse with the others, this is more serious than believed. See you at dinner , Hiccup Haddock", and with that, Mala quickly left the room, almost like she was… scared.

Author's note:

Alright, that was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time, PEACE OUT!


	4. Berk: Infinity War 3

Calvera Cay/ Defenders of the Wing Island

Great hall

Day after Hiccup woke up

Drago Summit

At a great, oaken, table in the great hall of Calvera Cay, sat representatives from 3 tribes, Atali and some other Wing Maidens were representing their tribe, the Defenders of The Wing were there (obviously) and Hiccup, who had been allowed out of bed yesterday and now stood, his torn armor covering his bandages.

"We must assess this situation before charging in like a bunch of, children!", declared Mala, to which Atali countered, "Look, we're not saying to charge in blindly, but we could send most of our forces to Berk, seeing as that is where our scout's say he's heading. While some of us accompany Hiccup on this mission to retrieve this 'mystic weapon' we talked about".

Hiccup remembered that talk, the previous night he had read a book on mystic weapons, the weapon in question was known as… Stormbreaker.

They say it is the greatest blade forged by mortals, better yet, dragons.

The blade, forged from the iron of a Titan Wing Gronckle, before being melted by a Fireworm Queen and flash frozen by a Snow Wraith.

The handle is sturdy, made from the wood of the great iron trees.

It holds the power of Thor, a Titan Wing Skrill placing its power in the blade, but only those who are pure of heart are able to wield it.

And as such, Hiccup had been elected to lead the expedition for the blade, and wield the mighty weapon.

But back to the present, Hiccup was still silent, still listening, but also drawing blueprints for inventions, which was hard seeing as his right hand was still in a splint.

Mala sighed, "You are correct in saying that Drago is heading for Berk, but our job is to protect the Dragon Hearts, of which there are 2 left, from Drago".

We know one of them is the Bewilderbeast Heart, but the other, is unknown. We only have a description", Mala was handed an open book, "A heart, inside the last demon of the Night. The Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself".

Everyone was confused, except Hiccup, who threw down his pencil, "The Offspring of lightning and Death is used to describe a Night Fury, but I only know one", Atali nodded, "If Toothless is in danger, we must send forces to help protect him, while Hiccup, Throk, Mala and I go to retrieve Stormbreaker and protect the Bewilderbeast Heart", most of the people nodded with the plan, some disagreed, "WE WILL NOT LEAVE CALVERA CAY UNPROTECTED!", yelled one defender, " We won't leave the Razorwhip young!", yelled a Wing Maiden.

Hiccup was done being silent, he stood up, his new prosthetic slightly scraping against the ground, and hit the table as hard as he could, causing a loud bang to echo in the Hall.

All eyes turned to him, and he hid the fact that his hand now hurt, and began talking, "Listen, I didn't want to tell you this but fine, Drago isn't out to control the world", some of the people there drew their weapons, as if believing him to be a spy, "He wants to destroy it, at least half of all life. Whether it be Berkian, or Berserker, Wing Maiden or Defender of the Wing, Dragon or Human. Now, we are not fighting for our lives, our parents lives, heck! Not even our future children's lives. We are fighting for all lives!", a couple people nodded their heads.

"We sit here, warriors, blacksmiths, men, women, people of all walks of life, but we have something in common. We are all good, today we don't fight for one life, we fight for ALL OF THEM!", the hall burst into a thunderous cheer, everyone there lifting up their weapons in joy, Mala even cheered.

The she whispered to Throk, "Get the potions, Scarlet and Silver", to which he nodded.

Later

Blacksmiths

"Alright, Atali. Seeing as you'll be flying while fighting, I made you these", said Hiccup as he handed the Wing Maiden Queen 2 tiny crossbows, (Using one hand) with little clips of tiny bolts sticking out from under them.

"Thank you, Hiccup, but what are these?", she asked while waving the 2 weapons around, to which Hiccup quickly stopped her.

"These are hand-held self loading crossbows, with 8 darts for each clip. But I call them Grimbows", said Hiccup, matter of factly.

"Okay, so how do I use them?", Hiccup gestured to a target, "Aim and then pull the trigger", he stepped to the side.

Atali, hesitantly, lifted the 'Grimbows', before pulling the triggers, in 5 seconds, the 16 darts had fired, impaling the target as she squealed in surprise and happiness.

"Oh. My. Gods. How did that work?", she questioned while looking at Hiccup for an answer, he shrugged, "Each dart chamber had a tooth that pulls back the string, before firing it again", Hiccup said casually.

The auburn haired boy walked back into the blacksmiths, before coming out with a leather belt and about 10 magazines clipped to said belt.

"Here, this is an easy way to keep a lot of rounds on your person at all times, this combined with your flying will make you an ideal warrior for the coming battle".

Atali nodded, fiddling with the Grimbow, when one of the darts misfired, rocketing to Hiccup's chest.

The boy was about to dodge, when the bolt stopped in mid air, engulfed in red mist and staying in place.

Hiccup looked to his left, only to see Mala, the same red mist around her hand, before it dissipated and the dart began to fall.

The dart stopped, again, a blur of black and gold catching the projectile, while blowing some leaves up from the ground.

The blur was revealed to be Throk, sweating and panting, "I must adjust to having super speed".

Hiccup and Atali were dumbfounded, "Super speed? Where did you-" "Potions", stated Mala matter of factly, "Now, if we're done goofing off, we must get under way. Stormbreaker and The Bewilderbeast heart are on the same island, so we can defend and get the weapon, without too much delay between the 2 missions".

Hiccup jumped in, "Okay, but why don't we just take the Bewilderbeast Heart to berk, keep the last 2 of them together instead of away?", all 3 people there gave him a did-you-really-just-say-that, kind of look.

"Oh yeah, madman wants them. Nevermind".

Mala slightly smiled, "Hiccup Haddock, retrieve what's left of your armor. Our blacksmiths shall aide you in mending your armor, forging new weapons and make a battle able splint, we leave tomorrow at dawn".

Atali nodded, "I shall prepare the Wing Maidens, they will accompany the Defenders to Berk".

The group nodded to each other, "Very well, I must make more potions, as the temporary ones are bound to wear off soon", said Mala, who turned and began walking away, before Hiccup interrupted her, "Uh, why don't you just make it permanent?".

Mala kept walking, but Throk answered.

"We believe if someone permanently had this power, they would go insane and use it for evil. Thus, it's temporary", explained Throk.

Hiccup nodded, "Okay, I'm going to work now".

* * *

Berk

Many boats sat atop the water, slowly drifting out to sea, being watched by a beach of mourners, for these boats held pain and sorrow.

On one boat, was the body of Dagur the Deranged, covered by a thin oil soaked blanket, his axe and some of his belongings.

On almost all the others, were what's left of the Berserkers, who died valiantly in battle, the many bodies ferried from their decimated ship to Berk via dragons.

And on the last boat, were the belongings of one, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Heri the the Berk Chiefdom.

Any other time, Snotlout would have been overjoyed at being named Heir, he had always wanted the title.

This just wasn't how he wanted to get it, his cousin falling in battle.

The silence was interrupted by several roars, those of Toothless and Sleuther, trying to go to their riders, but were held down by the vikings, not wanting the funeral to be interrupted.

At the water's edge, Heather, Astrid, The Twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Stoick and Gobber stood, their arrows already ignited.

Gobber began, "May the Valkyries welcome you with open arms. My they lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your names with love and fury, so that we may hear them rise from the depths of Valhalla, so that we may hear it once more. And know that you've taken your rightful places, at the hall of heroes. For great men have fallen today, sons, warriors, chiefs, heirs, and friends", Gobber was just holding back tears.

Heather drew back her bow, before releasing the flaming arrow, watching it dance through the air before hitting Dagur's boat.

The rest of the group fired, their arrows hitting Hiccup and Dagur's boats, as the oil on board lit and began to burn.

The rest of those on the beach opened fire, all the boats soon being engulfed in flames, before sinking to the ocean floor.

Heather broke down crying, her tears mixing with the waves that hit the small beach.

Astrid let some tears fall down her face, but tried to hide them same with Stoick and Gobber.

Snotlout, however, left and began running to the village.

The rest of the gang stayed there watching the ships go out in flames and mourning for their lost ones.

Blacksmith

Snotlout began tearing apart the inside of Gobber's smithery, looking for something important, something useful.

"Dammit, Hiccup. Why'd you have to go, I mean I get that you wanted to prove yourself, but was it worth dying for? You left your dad, your friends, your girlfriend and village without you. I mean, I would be happy to be heir, if it weren't for you dying for me to get it", Snotlout yelled in anger, punching the wall.

But to his surprise, the wall broke open, revealing a little compartment, filled with papers, drawing of weapons and other inventions on everyone.

Snotlout grinned, "Perfect", he reached in and grabbed one, showing a sort of armor suit, with an autoloading crossbow on the left shoulder and hidden blades in the arms.

Snotlout placed that one on the table, before grabbing another.

Each paper was something different, everything from a handheld explosive, to twin bladed spear that broke in 2 to become long knives, to a tube that utilized Zippleback gas to fire a round iron ball.

"Drago's gonna have a hard time taking Berk", muttered Snotlout.

20 minutes later

Gobber lazily walked into the blacksmithery, seeing Snotlout trying to hammer some metal, but the metal was cold.

"Dammit, Hiccup made it look so easy", he muttered under his breath before noticing that Gobber was there.

"Oh, hey Gobber", he said dryly, focusing on the metal, "What do you want?".

Gobber crossed his arms, "What are you doing in my shop?", he said, pausing when saying 'my'.

Snotlout gestured to the blueprints on the table next to him, "I figure, if Drago wants a fight, we give it to him. I also wanted to honor Hiccup by using his weapons to do so", Snotlout said this last part with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Gobber smirked, "Right, that madman wants to mess with us, he's going to pay the price. First, try heating the metal".

And with that, Gobber switched to his hammer hand, and began helping Snotlout produce the seemingly god like weapons Hiccup had devised.

* * *

Drago Bludvists base

The madman himself sat in his room, aboard his warship, looking at a map of the Archipelago, next to the map was an open book, 4 gems drawn onto it.

The 4 gems had captions next to them, the first one was Purple with Blue Lightning streaks across it, called the Skrill Heart.

The second was grey with red spots, called the Heart of Red Death.

Those 2 gems sat on Drago's metal arm, which allowed him to use lightning and flames as a weapon.

But the other 2 gems were still missing.

The Bewilderbeast Heart was white, with dots of red, black and blue, and was the second most powerful heart.

It would give him the ability to control ice, but that was nothing compared to the last gem.

The last heart, was known as the Black Heart, but no species was given.

Only the description 'Found in the last offspring of Lightning and Death, with the strength of the Alpha Species', which perplexed Drago.

The Alpha species clearly referenced the Bewilderbeasts, but his one was black, but was not fast or could control lightning, hell it was scared of lightning.

Drago was mulling over where these last 2 hearts were, contemplating every possibility.

His spies and scouts were everywhere in the Archipelago, searching for any leads, they usually came up empty, but today would be different

A guard entered his room, "SIR, scouts may have a lead on the stones".

Drago responded in his dry raspy voice, "Which one?".

The guard straightened, "Both of them".

The madman at the desk put down his pencil, "WHAT!? Where are they?".

The guard took out a note and began reading it off:

"Greetings Drago, we believe we have found both stones.

Our spy at Calvera Cay overheard Queen Mala conversing with an unknown man about the locations of the stones. The phrase 'Offspring of Lightning and Death', seems to refer to a Night Fury, of which the last one is on Berk. While the Bewilderbeast Heart is on Stormbreaker Isle.

But the Defenders of the Wing and Wing Maidens are going to help defend Berk, while the boy, Queen Mala, Throk and Atali are going to STormbreaker Isle to protect the Bewilderbeast Heart and retrieve Stormbreaker".

The guard finished reading the note, Drago looking about ready to scream, "WHAT! I already took Stormbreaker Isle, the Dragon Rescuer was helpless as we took her dragons! How did we not know it was there?!", the guard stayed silent, allowing Drago to calm down.

"Prepare the ships to move for Berk, I will take some dragons to Stormbreaker Isle, see how those 'Defenders' fare against me".

Drago got up, closing the book, "Do not attack Berk until I give the order, I want Stoick to see me destroy his home before I kill half the world, I want him to see those he loves fade into dust before his very eyes, before he joins them".

Drago pushed the guard to the side before leaving, but before he left he looked at the guard, "Let Proxima Midnight lead the Berk force, she is a fine tactician", the guard gulped, images of the Highlander warrior flashing through his mind, her spear impaling men much larger than her, and the faces of those she slaughtered before they faced oblivion.

He snapped out of his trance before saluting, "Yes sir", then he ran off, as not to incur the wrath of the madman.


	5. Berk: Infinity War 4

The Next Day

Ocean

A small viking ship, carrying 4 passengers cruised through the open ocean, it's occupants checking their weapons and other gear.

Atali was currently feeding her Razorwhip, Mala was making more potions, while Hiccup was piloting the vessel and chatting with Throk, who was sharpening his axe at unimaginable speeds.

Hiccup had forged some new weapons, a small sword, a simple shield and a spring loaded arm crossbow.

The sailing was smooth, Stormbreaker island in the distant horizon, but the ocean was eerily quiet, no Scauldrons, no Sea Shockers, not even a Thunderdrum could be seen.

Hiccup kept looking ahead, "Strange, there should hundreds of dragons out here, but there isn't even one. Strange".

Throk nodded, "I concur with you, the lack of dragons is… worrying, to say the least", he quit sharpening the axe, the stone he was using to do so now nothing but a pile of dust on the floor.

Hiccup eyed the pile, "Maybe you shouldn't sharpen your sword at the speed of light", Throk chuckled, before swinging at a wooden bar, slicing it in half cleanly, "Perks of sharpening at that speed"

Hiccup was unimpressed, "Now you need to sharpen the axe again, and we have no more stones. Good job".

Throk's smile diminished, but before he could say anything, Mala walked out of the cabin, her belt holding 5 red vials and ker Katana (her sword looks like a katana).

"Alright you two, stop the bickering", said Mala, who walked up to the controls, "Say, Hiccup, why didn't you want the Wing Maidens and Defenders to tell berk you still lived? It makes little sense".

Hiccup nodded, "It makes no sense… from an emotional standpoint. From a tactical standpoint, I can now grab Stormbreaker, while you three defend the Heart, and Drago will not know the better as he, and Berk maybe, believe I'm dead. So I can pull a sneak attack and kill our enemy", Hiccup finished, almost grinning at his own plan.

Atali yelled from the bow of the ship, "Did you plan that all out?".

Hiccup casually nodded, "Yep", Throk was about to speak when Mala cut him off.

"Silence, we are nearing the island, we must be wary of possible hostiles", she stated, Atali walking next to her, "Agreed".

It was now Hiccup noticed something happening at their feets, sparking, orange, circles were beginning to appear beneath Mala, Atali and Throk.

Hiccup grimaced, "Mala, what are you doing?", causing the group to look at their feet, "I'm not doing this", replied Mala, before she fell through the hole.

Throk and Atali followed, gasping as they fell, leaving Hiccup alone on the boat, and scared, "Uh, guys?", he said as he walked around the deck, looking for any traces of his friends, his crossbow already deployed on his right forearm, while his left arm held his sword, his shield on his back.

Hiccup continued creeping along the deck, looking for a clue, that's when it happened.

He heard a roar, before turning around, to be seized in a pair of giant talons, which were connected to a 4 winged dragon, which had a person on it?

'What in the name of Thor's left sock?', thought Hiccup, who was only now getting a grasp on the situation.  
"WAIT! I'm being kidnapped!, yelled Hiccup as the dragon and it's rider carried him from the ship, 'Da da da, I'm dead'.

* * *

Berk

Berk.

The once peaceful village has been transformed into a fortress,a huge wall going up around the village, with help from the Bog Burglars and Outcasts of course, and Hiccup's blue prints are being used.

Apparently, the lad had designed a weapon for each of his friends, and they now used those weapons.

Snotlout had a pair of gloves, with Grim Gnasher teeth, coated in Gronckle Iron on the fingers and a pair of forearm mounted short swords.

Fishlegs had a huge mechanical suit of armor (Like Hulkbuster), The Twins each had a spear, mixed with another weapon, (Tuffnut had a mace on the back end of his, Ruffnut has an axe on the back end of hers).

Heather got another axe, one that split in the middle to make 2 short sword like things (Picture the weapons of the red dudes in The Last Jedi, but no lasers, and red replaced with wood).

Astrid chose to use a Gronckle Iron shield and axe, not wanting to complicate the already hectic combat styles she knows.

Currently she was with Snotlout, Heather and Fishlegs, eating in the Great Hall, while discussing plans.

"So, we can use our dragons to-", she was cut off by the Twins, who bursted through the doors, panting.

"A-strid, outside, need, see, this", croaked Tuffnut, who was leaning on the table while gasping for much needed air.

Astrid got up, the rest of the group following her, before they ran outside to see what was happening.

Outside was… interesting, to say the least.

Dozens upon dozens of Wing Maidens were landing in the Town Square, a Defender of the Wing fleet now docking in the harbor, while the Berkians and Bog Burglars looked on in fascination.

Snotlout instantly recognised one maiden, "Minden!", he shouted, to which the lady in question turned, before smiling and walking to Snotlout.

The 2 hugged each other in greeting, "What are you guys doing here?".

Minden gave a smile, "Atali and Mala sent us here to defend Berk, and the last heart".

Heather caught up, "Wait, one of the hearts is here? Where?", she asked, looking around for a possible trace of it.

Minden chuckled, "It is inside Toothless, the last Night Fury. As far as we know, Drago is going to kill that dragon to get the heart", to this Heather cracked her knuckles, "I swear, if that man lays a finger on one of my friends, I'll rip his out his tongue and feed to the Terrors!".

Fishlegs visibly flinched, "Okay, Heather, let's go get Toothless, so we can watch him, and so you can calm down", Heather was still mad as the 2 walked off to find the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death.

Once they were gone, Astrid began conversing with Minden, "So, where are Atali and Mala?".

Minden shrugged, "They're with Throk and another guy, going to defend the Heart of The Bewilderbeast", Snotlout looked at Minded with suspicion, "And who is this 'Other Guy', you speak of?".

Minden looked at Snotlout, "That, my friend, is information I was told not to share under any circumstance".

Snotlout visibly pouted, while Astrid was thinking up who it could be.

Minden began to think too, "Actually, now that you mention it, I wonder how they're doing?", Astrid chuckled, "Minden, it's Mala, Atali and Throk, they're okay".

* * *

Stormbreaker Isle

"THIS IS NOT OKAY!", yelled Hiccup, who was now being taken through a tunnel, his head nearly getting his head cut off by a jagged rock, "Sure, go faster, my head hasn't been severed yet".

The dragon suddenly dropped Hiccup, who bounced along a stone platform, before coming to a stop, his broken right arm and splint hitting a wall.

Hiccup groaned as he stood up, putting his hands to his back and stretching, "Well, that hurt", he said sarcastically.

He was about to crack a joke about the dark, when the dragon and rider landed in front of him, but Hiccup showed no fear, just some uneasiness.

The rider, in a weird brown and blue armor, with a painted shield, a whale bone hooked staff and a frilled helmet, got on all fours and began monkey crawling to Hiccup, who took a step back, tripping over his hastily constructed prosthetic.

The rider got on top of Hiccup, reaching his/her hand out to his face, before stopping.

Hiccup could've sworn he heard the figure gasp, before crawling backwards, and almost staring at him.

"Hiccup?", she asked, to which our hero nodded, "Should I, know you?".

The woman's shoulders slumped, "No, of course you shouldn't. You were only a wee babe, she then took off her mask, "But a mother, never forgets".

* * *

Berk

Toothless sat in his stable, the door closed and a single torch lit on the inside.

Toothless was looking at the black mist that almost dripped from his nostrils and jaw, not to mention the glowing black gem in his forehead, which somehow casted more light than the torch on the wall.

This had begun earlier, when Toothless woke up from a nap with a splitting headache, before Stormfly pointed out the tiny detail, THAT HIS FOREHEAD HAD A GLOWING BLACK GEM IN IT!

Toothless quickly ran to this room and locked himself inside, while his friends were waiting outside.

Currently, Barf and Belch were talking to each other, Meatlug was eating and Hookfang was hitting on Stormfly, who was watching Toothless.

Sleuther and Windshear were with them, Windshear trying to comfort Sleuther, but to no avail, as the Triple Stryke walked into an empty pen.

Stormfly kept trying to talk to Toothless through the door, "Toothless, come out. It isn't bad looking!", she would shout things like that through the door from time to time, but received the same stubborn 'No!' from the Night Fury.

Meatlug rolled her eyes, "Gods, Skullcrusher was right, we have become our riders, Toothless is as stubborn as Hiccup was, Skullcrusher is thickheaded, you (Stormfly) are a no nonsense warrior, Barf and Belch are… well… Barf and Belch".

Toothless shouted through the door, "You know I can hear you, right?", Meatlug rolled her eyes.

Stormfly stood in front of the door, "Toothless, my friend, would Hiccup want you to be cooped up in there?", she asked.

Toothless reacted, "Well, do you know he wouldn't?! YOU TRY LOSING A FRIEND, THEN COME TALK TO ME!", Toothless' voice dripped with venom and anger but as he went on, it became sadder.

"YOU TRY BEING USELESS, WATCHING THE ONE WHO SPARED YOUR LIFE AND HEALED YOU, DIE! I WAS USELESS! I PROMISED TO PROTECT HIM, AND I FAILED! RIGHT NOW, HIS BODY IS PROBABLY BEING FEASTED UPON BY SHARKS! He is gone, my best friend… is gone. And nothing… nothing can bring him back", Stormfly could hear Toothless hit the ground, his legs giving out.

The stables, previously filled with shouts that scared almost all other dragons away, now filled with the loud sobs of Toothless, who began to leak more black mist.

The sound of Toothless' cries broke the hearts of the other dragons.

He and Hiccup had a bond none of the others had with their riders, they were not friends, they were brothers.

* * *

Stormbreaker Isle

Hiccup was still dumbfounded by Valka's story, "Wait, so when you were 'killed' by dragons, you were really just taken to the Alpha's nest, which is here", Valka nodded, almost sad.

"But, if this is the Alpha's nest, where's the Alpha, where're all the dragons?", asked Hiccup.

Valka sighed, "Gone, one day Cloudjumper and I went out fishing. When we got back, the dragons were all gone, except for the Alpha's bloody body, which sat on the beach, amidst the burning ruins of Drago Bludvist's fleet", Valka finished while clenching her fist, before unclenching.

"But enough about that. How is Berk?", Hiccup almost smiled, before explaining everything that happened since she left, from the Red Death, to Toothless, to Dagur's death and The Edge, before ending on Drago's mission..

After his tale, Valka was left mouth wide,"Drago. Is. Looking. For. The Dragon Hearts?", Hiccup nodded, before Valka got up, "Then he must be coming here to retrieve the Bewilderbeast heart, before going to Berk for the Night Fury Heart. Gods I wish I could use Stormbreaker, I could end Drago in one swipe", to add to her sentence, she made the motion of swinging an axe.

"Uh, actually mom, that's why Mala, Throk and Atali took me here, so that I, one pure of heart, could use Stormbreaker to defeat Drago".

Valka smiled at the plan, before frowning, "Mala Throk and Atali are the people I dropped through portals, aren't they?", Hiccup awkwardly nodded to his mother who sighed.

Valka lifted her hands, spinning her left one in a circle, opening 3 portals in the room, facing the ground.

Mala and Atali fell out of their portals, Mala using her Scarlet powers to stop herself, while Atali was hovering with her Razorwhip.

Throk, on the other hand, hit the ground hard, looking up quickly, groaning in pain before declaring, "We have been falling, FOR THIRTY MINUTES!".


	6. Berk: Infinity War 5

RECAP:

Hiccup, Throk, Mala and Atali got to Stormbreaker Isle and found Valka, who has been living there for years.

They are currently making plans, as Stormbreaker is too far from their part of the Island and Cloudjumper needs to be there to fight.

On Berk, Snotlout and Gobber have begun producing Hiccup's weapons on a mass scale, with our heroes having their own special weapons.

Drago, is going to Stormbreaker Isle, while he sent Proxima Midnight to Berk, to attack the Outcasts, Bog Burglars, Berkians, Defenders of The Wing and Wing Maidens there.

RECAP OVER.

STORMBREAKER ISLE

Our heroes were in a cavern, Valka sitting on Cloudjumper, discussing their battle plans with her.

"So, Throk will distract Drago while Atali uses her Grimbows to keep constant fire on him, While that's happening, I will hold Drago in place while Valka gets the stones off him, by this point, Hiccup should be back to provide support, in case Drago brings any 'friends", Mala finished explaining her plan, which earned nods from the group, except for Valka.

"Alright, let's talk about this plan of yours. I think it's great, but it sucks. So how about you let me make the plan so it can be better", said Valka, earning a chuckle from Atali.

Hiccup frowned, "Wow".

Mala shrugged, "Very well, tell us your plan", Valka stepped back, "I don't have one yet".

Throk face slapped himself, "When you do, tell us", with that, Mala, Throk and Atali left the cavern, presumably to find an ambush point, leaving Hiccup with Valka, alone.

The lad turned to his mother, "So, mom, what have you been up to for the past, 20 odd years?", he asked.

Valka stood proudly, "Kicking names and taking ass, wait. I messed that up, Kicking ass and taking names. There we go", Valka's proud demeanor faded with Hiccup's snicker.

True, it had been a while since Valka's talked with another human being, so some phrases may be off.

"Alright, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I'm going to go ahead and do some research, see what our chances are", with that she walked to a wall of the cavern and sat down, closing her eyes.

Valka sat down on the ground, meditating while working with her magic, making a holographic orange circle with weird symbols in front of her, before her head began darting around rapidly, and she began to levitate.

Normally, Hiccup would have been freaked out, but right now he couldn't care less, but he noticed that Valka's expression turned somber as she kept looking around until she gasped and fell down, hitting the ground, hard.

Hiccup quickly ran to her side, "MOM! Are you okay?!", Valka just nods, "I just began looking at all the ways the coming battle could end", "How many did you see?".

Valka sits up, "14 million, 16 thousand, 5 hundred and 7".

Hiccup took a step back, "How many did we win?", Valka looks at him, horror plastered on her face, "One".

Hiccup furrowed his brow, "Then let's make sure we hit out mark".

BERK

Toothless was still in his stable, black mist still seeping from him, and his friends still outside, trying to get him out.

But the black dragon would not budge, he still mourned for his supposedly dead rider, but he had also been working up a plan.

'If Drago wants this stone, by gods I'll give it to him. For Hiccup, Dagur, for every dragon he's ever hurt!', thought Toothless, but his rage had a side affect, the iron door that blocked the gateway of his stable, was now flying through the air thanks to a dark misty blast his body had sent off, but now every dragon there was awake and grumbling at the loud blast, including his friends.

Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Windshear, Meatlug, Skullcrusher, Hookfang and SLeuther appeared outside his room, "Uh, Toothless?", asked Stormfly, before a pair of piercing green eyes shot through the dark, "Do the humans have any idea when Drago's going to get here?", asked Toothless, who's dark mist began to seep out of the room.

Hookfang looked at him, "They say his men will be here in 2 days, 3 tops", Toothless nodded, before the dragons broke into chatter amongst themselves, and the other dragon who had woken up.

Toothless kept trying to talk, but kept getting interrupted, which is when Stormfly shouted, "Let the man finish!".

Barf chuckled before whispering to Belch, "That's what she said".

All the dragons present went wide eyed, before looking at Barf, who somehow shrugged, before beign head butted by Belch, "BARF! This story is rated T, let's keep it that way!".

Now the rest of the gang was confused, "You two are something else, you know that?", said Toothless, to which the Zippleback bowed, "What can we say?".

Stormfly literally kicked herself in the head, the equivalent of facepalming yourself, "The fact that you 2 are considered 'intelligent life' is beyond me".

Toothless sighed, "Look, I want to show the humans my new powers, maybe try to help plan, come on!", in a flash, the Night Fury was gone consumed in a cloud of black mist, the other dragons followed, leaving Barf and Belch alone.

"Do you ever think we should have our own story?", asked Barf, to which Belch nodded, "Yes, but I think someone is too lazy to plan it out, *AHEM*".

I look at my laptop, "Hey, don't yell at me! I'm just keeping you guys as comic relief, because I have something special planned for the twins, okay!".

Belch sighed, "Just don't kill them!".

"Okay. *crosses fingers behind back*".

GREAT HALL

Astrid, Stoick, Big Bertha, Alvin, Minden, Heather and Fishlegs sat at the meeting table in the Great Hall, going over what the scouts had found that morning.

On the table, was a 3 dimensional model of Berk and its surrounding islands, along with were scouts had reported ships.

"Okay, so we know that Minden's scouts counted 12 ships off Itchy Armpit Island, and 20 off of Deathsong Isle, but there must be more. Drago would be a fool not to attack with less than 50 ships", said Astrid, who was pointing at the model.

Minden nodded, before one of her scouts limped in and whispered something to her, causing the Maiden to go pale.

"You're right about that, my scouts just reported 60 ships off of this island, but only 1 of them returned, the rest were captured", she pointed to an island about a days flight from Berk, resulting in Fishlegs and Astrid going wide eyed.

"That's Dragon's Edge", said Astrid fearfully, Stoick thought it was because she didn't want anyone on their island, but that was not the only reason.

"There are hundreds of dragons on that island", stated Fishlegs, "If Drago adds them to his force, that's another 500 dragons we have to deal with".

Minden nodded, "I shall depart with my scouts to free the dragons immediately", Alvin shook his head "No, it's a trap. We must bolster Berk's defenses" Astrid nodded, "Okay, but I'm scouting with yo- huh?".

The room began to fill with black mist, covering the feet of the humans, before Toothless appeared on the floor in front of them, having seemingly teleported from the stables.

The door of the Great Hall then burst open, Stormfly running through while squawking at Toothless, something along the line of 'What the hell was that?' and 'Holy shit'.

Astrid would have laughed at their squabbling, if she wasn't thinking the same thing.

"Okay, how did that happen?".

LATER  
DRAGON'S EDGE

A tall, pale, Highlander woman marched along the wooden planks of Dragon's Edge, the now mind controlled dragon's sitting atop the houses, thanks to the Alpha, who was sitting in the water, submerged and hidden from sight.

This lady, wore a streak of blue war paint across her eyes, along with a helmet, sporting a pair of black flat horns rising above her forehead.

She wielded a triple pronged spear, the could shoot Flightmare mist out of the butt, incapacitating enemies so she could kill them.

She walked to Hiccup's hut, where 3 imprisoned Wing Maidens were being held, their armor and weapons taken away, with their Razorwhips being killed for their scales.

Proxima strolled up to one Maiden, Nyra, her tied up arms showing the bruises and cuts of her torture for information.

"It is sad, all the pain you feel right now, you can end it by telling me what I want to know. What plans do your leaders have?", Proxima said this as she poured herself a glass of what the Wing Maidens hoped was red wine.

Proxima took a sip before walking up to Nyra, who could now smell the iron from her drink, blood.

"Now, will you give me what I want?", asked Proxima, her piercing blue eyes shooting through the Wing Maiden, "My master does not like to be kept waiting".

Nyra glared at Proxima, "I'll never tell you, as long as blood flows through my veins, my lungs get air, I will never tell you anything", Proxima almost grinned at this, "Very well then, let's solve that".

She grabbed her spear, spraying Nyra with mist, freezing her in place, before walking to the other 2 maidens, "Now, let's make you scream".

She took the tip of her spear, thrusting it into a Wing Maiden, causing her to scream, blood leaking from her mouth, before the blade was pulled out, the girl falling forward into a puddle of her own blood.

Nyra tried to scream, but her frozen state left her unable to move or speak, so when Proxima plunged her spear into the second Wing Maiden, she could only watch as her comrades were slaughtered, until she was the last one alive.

Proxima rested her spear on Nyra's chest, "What'll it be, tell me what I want, or die?".

Nyr a gathered her strength, "Go. To. Hell.", she said, managing to briefly break free of the paralysis.

Proxima grinned, "Very well then", before pushing her spear forward.

STORMBREAKER ISLE

On the horizon of Stormbreaker Isle, was the silhouette of a huge dragon, with a man on it's back.

The dragon was a Timberjack, with slitted eyes and carrying the most powerful man on earth, Drago Bludvist.

The man carried a bullhook, his metal arm adorned with 2 multi-colored gems, his hair in the form of dreadlocks, with pale scars crossing his tanned skin.

Drago grinned, his Timberjack landing on a rocky plateau, the only other being there being Valka, meditating in the air, but aware of Drago's presence.

"Greetings, Drago", she said, still hovering in the air, cloudjumper sitting beside her, "How was your commute?".

Drago grinned and shrugged, "Timberjacks are stable high altitude fliers, I thoroughly enjoyed it".

Valka opened her eyes, "Why do you do it?".

Drago put on a confused face, "Do what?".

"Kill, why do you want to kill half of all life?", Drago smirked while hearing that.

" I was 9, my family was poor, without food. My father long dead, my mother and sister slowly starving thanks to raids by Vikings and Dragons. There wasn't enough food for my home, not enough resources. The way I see it, if there are only half as many people on earth, more resources for the survivors", he opened a palm, flames creating the image of 2 people, walking and jumping. But as the seconds wore on, the figures got smaller, stopped moving as much and walked with sorrow.

Drago slowly closed his fist, killing the flames, "That is why I do what I do. Some people may survive the wave and be happy, but I can't say the same for you though, where are your friends, or did they die?".

Valka was still hovering, "They have left, to retrieve Stormbreaker, while I am left to defend the Bewilderbeast Heart. And I will not fall", Valka's staff appeared beside her, also floating.

"Well, you must have a strong will then", said Drago.

Valka clapped her hands together, before making fists and pushing them together, when she opened her palms, circles of orange sparking energy appeared, "You shall find that our will, is unbreakable".

Drago went wide eyed, "Our will-UGH!", he was interrupted when a blur of silver shot past him, throwing him backwards, before a sharp pain filled his back, like falling on a porcupine, he saw the shadow of a girl with wings pass over him.

Valka now signaled to Cloudjumper, who attacked Drago's Timberjack, which attempted to join in on the fight,

Next, he threw a stream of flames at Valka, who made an orange magic wall, barely blocking the stream of heat, before gathering the flames in a ball and sending them back to Drago, who groaned as he was shot back.

He was about to create an explosion with his fist, when it was engulfed in red energy, and held in place, by a determined Mala.

He almost smirked, "Smart".

Hiccup now ran up, having had no time to get Stormbreaker, before trying to stab Drago, but the man sent a bolt of Skrill lightning his way, which was attracted to his metal splint on his right arm, which caused our hero to go flying backwards, bouncing along the ground.

Throk was first to Hiccup, helping the lad up and checking his burns, "That was shocking", said Hiccup sarcastically.

By now, Drago had broken Mala's hold, before sending a mix of flames and lightning at her, that she barely dodged or blocked.

That was, until, one bolt pierced her red energy shield, causing a hole to appear, which Drago sent flames through.

Atali saw this, diving down and emptying 2 clips into Drago, who put up a flaming shield, which stopped the bolts.

Valka was next, using ehr staff to pick up all the rocks and pieces of debris on the ground, before sending them at Drago all at once.

Drago saw this, burning all the debris into nothingness, before sending a massive stream of flames at Valka, who just barely dodged.

Throk superspeed his way to Drago, sending a flurry of punches at the man, who took them without a flinch, before grabbing the guard by the throat.

He lifted Throk into the air, before throwing him into the ground with so much force, the ancient stone cracked and broke, leaving Throk bleeding and unconscious on the floor, barely gripping to life.

Mala screamed in anger, before picking up a massive bolder with her powers, this boulder was too big to fit in the jaw of the great Shellfire, so it should make short work of Drago, right?

Wrong.

When mala threw it down, Drago jumped up and punched the stone, shattering it into millions of pebbles.

Drago got to the other side of the pebble storm that used to be the bolder, seeing Mala looking at him in fear, she tried to stop him with her magic, but was met with a powerful kick, knocking the air out of her lungs, along with blood and spit.

She unsheathed her sword, swinging at Drago's head, but was blocked by Drago's metal arm, which grabbed the sword and broke the gronckle iron.

The evil demon of a man then punched Mala's head, knocking her out, before grabbing her arm and throwing her across the plateau.

It was only Valka, Atali and Hiccup left, staring down a monster.

They charged, Valka launching boulders and pieces of the ground into the air, one which also carried Drago, who didn't seem worried in the slightest.

Valka opened a portal for Hiccup, leading to Dago's piece of floating land, which Hiccup quickly jumped through.

Atali and Valka flew up instead, seeing Hiccup engaged in combat with Drago, who use his bullhook to block and strike Hiccup, who was managing to hold up against Drago.

Drago slammed his spear down on Hiccup, who rolled backwards to the edge of the boulder.

Valka saw this and opened a portal behind him, leading to behind Drago.

Hiccup grinend, shooting a bolt at Drago from his shoulder mounted crossbow, before giving the middle finger and jumping feet first into the portal, which struck Drago's back, sending him stumbling forward, into striking distance of Valka, who just landed.

Valka powered her staff, slamming it into Drago's head, while Hiccup recovered from his portal move.

Drago parried her staff with his metal hand, while he used his flesh one and bullhook to parry and attack Hiccup, who had a look of determination on him.

Valka struck Drago in the face with her staff, an orange faint line of energy left in its wake, Drago was about to strike when Atali emptied a clip in his back, causing his to stagger forward, before flipping, kicking both Valka and Hiccup away in the process while simultaneously shooting Atali out of the sky with a stream of fire, causing her to crash into the ground.

Hiccup was up first, letting out a battle cry as he charged Drago, stabbing forward with his blade.

Drago caught the sword, breaking off the blade, before turning it around and stabbing it right back into Hiccup's stomach, causing him to freeze in place, frozen with surprise and pain.

"NO!", screamed Valka, who got up and prepared to attack, but she was stopped when Drago took out the blade and put it against Hiccup's throat, threatening to end his life unless she stopped.

"Please, I beg of you, spare him and I will give you whatever you desire!", Drago simply answered, "the Dragon heart".

Valka gulped, before holding her hand out, a beautiful white and blue gem slowly appearing in her hand.

The stone hovered there, before flying to Drago's metal arm and connecting with it.

Drago dropped Hiccup, shivering with delight as his veins flashed blue with his eyes, before settling back down.

Drago now inspected the gem, "Thank you wizard, I am overjoyed to finally add this gem to my collection. But I must be off, there is a Night Fury that holds something I desire", he made a call, his Timberjack flying up to him after knocking out Cloudjumper and allowing Drago to jump on his back, before they rocketed off, in the direction of Berk.

Valka ran to Hiccup, who was unconscious but still breathing, barely.

She cradled her son's head, "We must get Stormbreaker, it is your only chance".


	7. Berk Infinity War 6

Berk

10 AM

"SHIPS! SHIPS INBOUND!", yelled one of the guards on the wall, attracting the attention of everyone on the island.

Astrid and her friends were in the Great Hall, still discussing their plans when the call to arms came.

Snotlout looked at his friends, all looking around in the Hall when the horn blew, he looked to Astrid, now nodded.

She looked at the model, "Evacuate the children. Engage all defenses, and let's give them hell!".

Astrid and her friends grabbed their weapons, Fishlegs getting into his armor, Snotlout sliding on his sword gauntlets and Grimgnasher tooth gloves, the Twins grabbing their spears, Heather grabbing her breakable axe.

Toothless and the rest of the dragons also got into battle positions, Toothless' mist engulfing the ground around him while the Twins got on Barch, Fishlegs could not get on Meatlug, but they agreed to fight together.

Hookfang and Snotlout were together, while Stormfly and Windshear followed their riders.

Skullcrusher was with Stoick, acting as a rear guard of sorts, making sure no enemies looped around behind them.

Astrid and Heather ran to the wall, Toothless following, to see close to 80 ships landing at the beach, but no men or dragons getting off, but there was something huge in the water, but no one could tell what it was.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened, revealing a single woman, with a triple pronged spear, and a Wing Maiden chestplate.

Minden and the rest of the Wing Maidens, who were hidden on the mountain of Berk, glared daggers at Proxima as she walked up the beach to the wall, clearly seeing Heather and Astrid on the wall.

She stopped at the base of the wall, looking up at the Berkian and Berserker, who now noticed something on Proxima's back, but they couldn't tell what it was.

"Greetings, Heather and Astrid, I presume", she gave a mock bow, "Proxima Midnight, Loyal Servant to Drago Bludvist and-", she was cut off by Heather, "Demon of the Highlands, yes we know".

Proxima smirked, "Hmm, attentive girl, aren't you? If only Dagur had been as smart as you, perhaps we wouldn't have had to kill him and that scrawny lad, what was his name? Gasp, Useless-", "HICCUP! His name was Hiccup", yelled Astrid, Toothless roared with her.

Heather patted her on the back, "Leave now. Tell Drago all he shall get from here, is dust and blood!", a small cheer rose from the defending forces.

Proxima grinned, "Well, we have blood to spare", she raised her spear in the air, a horn sounding from the lead ship.

Off the ships, soldiers streamed to the beach followed by the armored dragons, but whatever was under the water wasn't moving, at all.

Heather and Astrid went wide eyed, estimating close to 10,000 soldiers were now disembarking, they ran off the wall, Toothless following them, to their friends, who could only hear the army outside.

Astrid stood in front of her friends, "We stand here today, on the edge of oblivion, at the end of our hope, the edge of our dreams. If ever during the battle, you need a reason to fight on, a reason to give it your all? You need only look to the one beside you, think of the children in the caves, hiding from the enemy. If you get kicked, kick them back. You get cut, cut their head off. If you get killed, walk it off", she turned to the wall, where the soldiers and dragons were attempting to break through.

"Dammit, Proxima is smarter than we thought. If only the dragons came, we could take them, she knows they need support", muttered Heather, who was twirling her axe around.

"Snotlout! Fly up, give us some info on what they're doing out there", said Astrid, to which the boy nodded before getting on his dragon and shooting upwards, seeing the sight outside the wall.

Hookfang looked down at Toothless, "Toothless, they're circling around!".

Snotlout yelled the same thing to Astrid, resulting in a sigh, "Astrid! If they circle around, nothing is protecting our rear!", shouted Fishlegs.

Heather grinned, "Then we keep them in front of us", Tuffnut looked at her, "And how do we do that?".

Astrid grinned, "Tuff, Ruff, take Barch and open the gate", Tuff and Ruff grinned "AT LAST! LET'S GO!".

The duo took off running to the wall, running to a switch with their dragon following.

They held the switch, "Okay, on the count of 3. 1, 2- HEY!", Tuff was interrupted when Ruff prematurely pulled down the switch, causing a section of the wall to open up.

The duo quickly got on their dragon before shooting up into the sky to escape the attackers.

Back with Astrid.

Astrid and Heather furrowed their brows, watching as The Twins strafe the attackers, before being inevitably shot down with Dragon Root, crashing into the enemy.

Astrid held her weapons, "CHARGE!", she shot forward, Heather following closely, leaving the rest of their friends in the dust, except for their dragons who joined them.

Fishlegs let out a cheer as he followed, Meatlug charging with him, the rest of the army charged.

Minden let out a cheer, the Wing Maidens diving off the mountain to attack Drago's ships, the rest of The Wing Maidens doing the same as they dove, dodging crossbow bolts on the way.

Heather and Astrid charged, before jumping into Drago's men, yelling as their cool blades made contact with warm flesh.

In seconds, the rest of their army joined, managing to cut a swathe through the enemy lines.

Fishlegs simply kicked people out of the way, Snotlout was able to fight with his gloves and gauntlets.

Toothless teleported repeatedly, sometimes cutting people in half when they got partly caught in his travels.

He did this while shooting off black fireballs at enemy dragons and men.

He saw Stormfly in trouble, surrounded by men who raised their swords to deliver the death blow.

Toothless roared before teleporting to them, kicking, biting and blasting away the enemy soldiers.

"Come on Stormy, this is no place to die".

Stoick and the rest of the men fought as vikings, cheering every kill as they went along.

The Twins double teamed soldiers many times their size, with Barch covering their back, they began making their way back to their friends.

The berkian dragons fought Drago's dragons and the fight was going well, our heroes keeping up the good fight, attacking from all angles, that was until it happened.

STORMBREAKER ISLE

"Carefully, we must get him to the hammer", said Valka as she directed Mala, who was using her magic to carry an unconscious and bleeding Hiccup through the caves and caverns of Stormbreaker Isle, looking for one cavern.

Hiccup's stomach wound had began leaking a mix of yellow pus and crimson blood, resulting in a grose light orange color.

After an hour of searching, they finally found it.

Sitting on a pedestal, bathed in sunlight, was Stormbreaker, a large yet lightweight blade and blunt sat at the end of a long yet thin wooden handle.

Next to it was a long stone slab with runes written across the top of it, clearly meant for a person to lie down on, that is what Mala did with Hiccup.

The moment Hiccup was placed on the pedestal,the runes began to glow blue, an almost electric blue.

Hiccup groaned in pain as the runes began to really burn, a blue line connecting it with Stormbreaker.

Hiccup's armor began to fade away, his wounds healed, and in their place came proper armor.

His arms began to get covered by many small diamond shaped pieces of armor, he gained a chest plate with 6 metal disks, no bigger that the bottom of a mug, and a red cape began to grow from that.

His legs gained armor, his crude prosthetic became solid metal, electric blue lines crossing it.

His skin gained blue lightning tattoos, and his hands began to spark electricity, hell, his muscles grew.

Lightning began shooting around the room, some bolts connecting Hiccup with Stormbreaker, others nearly striking his friends.

Valka created a protective shield around our heroes, but one strike from Hiccup's lightning shattered it, "He's too strong".

The slab Hiccup was on suddenly exploded in a blue electric explosion, causing him to wake up and scream.

Stormbreaker flew of it's pedestal and soared to Hiccup who caught it by the handle, electricity coursing through his veins.

Hiccup stretched, before inspecting himself, "Oh my thor, I'M THOR!", Hiccup threw Stormbreaker into the air before catching it.

Valka dropped the shield, the whole group walking up to Hiccup, "Enough play, we have a war to win", said Valka, who was spinning her staff around.

Hiccup grinned, "Agreed", he lifted his hammer, a rainbow light surrounding our heroes, before they disappeared.

BERK

The fight was going well, they were winning, but then a wild card came into play.

All of the sudden, Berk's dragons, (Except Toothless and the Wing Maidens) stopped fighting, their eyes turning into slits, before taking to the air and flying to the ships.

"MEATLUG!" "STORMFLY" "HOOKFANG" WINDSHEAR!" BARF" "BELCH!", the Berkians called to their dragons, but none would respond to their calls, instead joining the armored dragons in a flock above whatever was in the water.

The Berkians didn't have a lot of time to focus on that, they were still in a fight after all.

That was until Fishlegs stopped fighting and looked to the sky, "Oh shit".

There stood a titan of a dragon, black and red, with 2 massive ivory tusks protruding from the sides of a huge mouth, with dozens of spines travelling from it's face to it's tail.

The battle seemingly stopped as everyone looked up to the great Bewilderbeast, wide eyed in bothe awe and fear.

Proxima took this chance, telling her men to charge forward, which caught the Berkians by surprise as they were quickly overwhelmed.

Fishlegs was trying to fend off soldiers, who just tackled down his armor suit, leaving him defenseless and he tried to get them off.

Astrid and Heather were also tackled, trying to keep up the defense, Snotlout and the Twins were mostly fine.

A space was growing between the 2 armies as our heroes retreated, Toothless being the only one able to stop the horde of dragons, or their ice breathing Alpha.

The 10,000 attackers had dwindled to about 8,000, while our heroes were only at 3 quarters strength and wounded.

"Tear open the suit!", yelled one invader as he and his men began to grab at Fishleg's metal armor

"Crap there are too many of them!" he yelled while trying to get up, but a rainbow light filled the battlefield, drawing all attention towards it.

Something seemed to land in the light, before an axe came flying out, sparking electricity as it circled around, knocking the men off of Heather, Astrid and Fishlegs along with killing dozens of charging soldiers.

The hammer returned to the rainbow light, when it suddenly dissipated, revealing an angry Hiccup and friends, Hiccup covered in blue flames and electricity.

Mala was prepping her powers with Throk, Atali was loading her Grimbows and Valka was coursing power through her staff.

Astrid couldn't believe her eyes as he ran forward, hsi friends following, "BRING ME DRAGO!".

The skies darkened as Hiccup jumped upwards, calling down lightning as he slammed his axe into the ground, sending a giant blue shockwave around him, like a mix between a Catastrophic Quaken and Skrill, electrocuting all in his path.

Astrid and the rest of our heroes followed suit, Atali retaking command of the Wing Maidens, while Mala did the same with the Defenders of the Wing.

(Immigrant Song begins to play)

Hiccup swung his hammer, striking one man with the blunt, but still shattering his skull.

He then punched a dragon in the face, knocking it out cold, before spinning around to deliver a kick to another soldier.

He quickly came face to face with a Skrill, who roared in challenge, before sending a beam of lightning at Hiccup.

Hiccup returned with his own stream of lightning, and they met in probably the biggest explosion seen on Berk, it shattered houses, disintegrated Drago's men and killed some dragons.

The Skrill never stood a chance.

Hiccup saw some of DRago's men escaping onto a ship that the Wing Maidens were trying to destroy, so he helped out.

He spun his hammer, allowing him to fly, before rocketing straight through the entrance, bowing up everything in sight, and coming out of a crack in the hull, observing the obliterated warship.

He heard something behind him, and turned to be blasted by a wave ove ice, sending him flying back into the town center, anding with Astrid and Toothless.

He quickly got up, getting the crushing hugs from his friends, the classic, 'I thought you were dead'.

"So, what have you been up to? You're late", asked Astrid, blocking a strike from one soldier, Hiccup swung his axe at a soldier before responding, "Oh you know, catching up with mom, and a chief is never late. Everyone else is just early!", he pointed to Valka, who was using her magic to grab and hold down some dragons and soldiers.

"That's your mom?", she asked, before blocking a strike with her shield, "Yeah, but it won't be like that if we don't free those dragons from big, scaly and ugly over there", he gestured to the Bewilderbeast, who was still ordering around dragons.

"And how do you plan to take out the biggest dragon ever?", asked Astrid, Hiccup thought for a second, noting Toothless' new powers and state.

"Ever heard the tale of Jonah?".

Later

Hiccup was on Toothless' back, the 2 diving towards the Bewilderbeast, "This is a really bad idea", mutters Toothless, "I heard that!" said Hiccup, "And I agree, but this is all I got. Oh, and I can't understand you, I just guessed you said that, you overgrown salamander".

Toothless slapped him with one of his frills.

They were now 100 feet from the Bewilderbeast, "This is gonna hurt", said Hiccup right before they enacted their plan, the beast shot a stream of ice at them, which Hiccup effortlessly blocked with his hammer, before they found themselves in the jaws of the beast, travelling down it's neck.

On the outside it looked like they had died, that was until a lightning bolt connected with the beast, several of them in fact.

The bolts travelled down the beast, while black mist seeped from the wounds, the beasts back suddenly exploded in blue and black, ausingit to cry in pain as Toothless and Hiccup flew out of the hole, hovering above the wounded beast.

But the bastard still has some juice in him, as the Bewilderbeast turns around, preparing to send a blast of ice at our heroes.

Hiccup and Toothless roll to the left, dodging the ice, before Hiccup jumped off his friend's back and dove down to the Bewilderbeast, "LIGHTS OUT!", Hiccup swung Stormbreaker at the dragon's head, resulting in a sickening crunching sound as it's head turned 180 degrees around before snapping and falling off.

As the head hit the ground, a huge dust cloud was sent up, blinding everyone on the ground, including Proxima Midnight, who stopped killing and freezing soldiers, instead opting to cover her eyes.

The dragons, previously under Drago's control now became free, opting to attack Drago's men instead.

Proxima watched as Astrid and Heather walked up to her, weapons in hands, glaring daggers at her, Heather spinning her breakable axe around while Astrid just raised her shield.

"Ah, Astrid and Heather. Looks like we have a little girls fight going on here", sneered Proxima, who pointed her spear at the duo.

"Yep, we're the warriors who will finally beat you", said Astrid, to which Proxima laughed, "I don't see warriors, I see dead girls".

Proxima charged forward, stabbing forward her spear, that Astrid blocked with her shield, before chopping upwards with her axe, which Proxima blocked with her spear.

Sparks fell to the ground as Astrid and Proxima went at it, Heather trying to help where she could, but this really was a fight between Astrid and Proxima.

The tide turned when Proxima kicked Astrid's chest, sending the girl flying back and into the ground.

Proxima followed up with a jump and stab maneuver, wanting to bury her spear in Astrid's center, but was stopped by a certain Berserker, "Hello, Proxy", Heater twisted her axe, working the spear from Proxima's grip, with the weapon lodging itself in the ground.

Heather grinned before going into the attack, swinging one end of her axe before breaking it in half and striking with the other end, causing Proxima to jump and twist mid air, getting between to 2 blades to deliver a devastating kick to Heather's face, before opening her hand, allowing her spear to rocket back to her, thanks to magnets in her hands.

Heather barely managed to block a powerful swing, sparks slightly burning her face as her axe met her enemy's spear.

Proxima jumped up, avoiding an axe swing, before kicking Heather's chest, sending her sprawling onto the ground, left at the Highlander's mercy.

Proxima was about to deliver the death blow when red mist surrounded her, lifting her off the ground.

Mala revealed herself, walking next to Heather, "Time for you to return home", she said as Mala sent Proxima flying through the air, past the horizon and far from the Archipelago, the demon lady screaming the whole time.

Astrid walked up to Mala, panting, "What were you doing this whole time?".

Valka

Valka, Stoick, Fishlegs, Snotlout, The Twins, Atali and Hiccup were fighting together with their dragons, tearing apart all who stood against them, letting out a thunderous cheer when the rest of Drago's forces began to retreat.

The defenders of Berk were cheering, already celebrating.

Stoick was kissing Valka, Snotlout was jumping in joy, Fishlegs was hugging Meatlug and the twins were headbutting each other, all around everyone was celebrating.

Hiccup was kissing Astrid, petting Toothless and in general celebrating their win, that was until Mala spotted something in the distance.

The unmistakable silhouette of a Timberjack, with a human figure on it's back.

"Drago", muttered Hiccup, who hopped on Toothless, the 2 of them rocketing out to greet Drago.

The rest of our heroes stayed on the ground, knowing that the fight could go south very quickly..

Hiccup and Toothless rocketed forward, their signature banshee like cry cutting through the air as Toothless fired a black plasma blast at Drago, who threw his own fireball at it.

The 2 blasts met in a huge explosion, engulfing the Timberjack, Drago and Hiccup.

The Timberjack disintegrated thanks to the blasts heat, Hiccup got blown into the mountain, several boulders falling on him, Toothless got blown straight to our heroes, his legs and right wing shattering as he made contact with hard ground, and Drago casually landed inside Berk's walls.

Drago almost grinned at the state his prey, Toothless, was in, the fear, pain and anger etched on to the Night Fury's features, and the crooked angle his wing bent at in the middle.

Drago began walking forward, the few men of his remaining keeping the defending forces busy, as Drago went to collect his prize.

Fishlegs charged first, the dragons hanging back to defend Toothless, Fishlegs sent a metallic punch to Drago, who caught the arm, before melting the metal, tearing off the limb and freezing the suit.

Atali charged forward, firing off bolts as she flew forward, only to be met with a blast of Drago's flames, sending her and her Razorwhip sprawling onto the ground.

Throk and Mala were next, Mala trying to hold Drago in place while Throk tried to batter him with speedy punches, but Drago swatted Throk away with his metal arm, a metallic clang resounding from the attack, before electrocuting Mala with a bolt of lightning, knocking her out.

Valka and Stoick were next, with the Chief being punched out cold, Valka threw a red sparkling rope at Drago, wrapping around his arm, but it was snapped, Drago sending a wave of fire her way.

Valka collected the flames in a ball, which she released at Drago, with this last one blocking it with an ice wall, before collecting his lightning powers and sending them at Valka.

Valka put up her staff, blocking the lightning, but the staff soon began to crack, before exploding in a mix of blue and orange energy, sending Valka shooting back.

Astrid, Heather and Snotlout attacked now, Astrid swing ehr axe at Drago's ehad,, which was dodged before being returned with a metallic punch to the face, and a broken nose.

Heather used her twin axe mode to cut into Drago's chest, but her blade sank maybe half a centimeter in, before she was unceremoniously grabbed and thrown to the nearest house, crashing through the wall.

Snotlout, The Twins and their dragon were all that stood in Drago's way now.

Snotlout sent a punch to Drago's head, his claws slicing into the man's tanned skin, before sending a punch to Drago's gut.

Drago returned with a punch from his metal hand, which Snotlout caught with both of his gloved hands, trembling as they held back Drago's enhanced strength, Snotlout roaring as he held Drago back.

But Drago took him out with a punch to the chest, and some broken ribs.

The Twins charged Drago, Tuffnut swung the mace end of his spear at Drago's head, successfully knocking the man back, before kneeling to allow his sibling to jump on his back and into the air, to deliver a brutal axe chop to the madman's shoulder, the axe sinking several centimeters in, before Drago grabbed it at threw it, along with Ruffnut, 10 feet back.

Ruff hit the ground hard, her arm bending back as it snapped and her screaming out in pain.

"RUFFNUT!", yelled Tuff, worry turning to anger against Drago, before he swung his mace at the madman's head again, with Drago dodging, but Tuffnut then sent a stab towards Drago

's left leg.

The strike hit home, Drago screaming in pain as the spear tip tore through his flesh, before exiting on the opposite side of his leg, coated crimson.

Tuff grinned, but the grin faded when Drago kicked him back, before grabbing the spear and yanking it out of his leg.

Tuffnut was on his back, laying down on the ground with Drago's foot on his right side of his chest.

Drago twirled the spear hybrid around, "Nice weapon, but you hurt me with it. Now I'm going to hurt you", he was about to give the death blow when Barf and Belch attacked Drago, roaring in anger.

Drago simply spun the mace into the Zippleback's twin heads, before stabbing the spear into Tuffnut's chest, a sickening wet crunch sound being the outcome, followed by a yell of pain as Tuffnut's lungs and heart were nearly obliterated.

Ruffnut was silent, watching blood seep from her sibling's mouth, before Drago tore the spear out, dropping it on the ground.

"TUFFNUT!", yelled Ruffnut in despair, the rest of our heroes being silent as they saw their friend begin to bleed into a pool of crimson.

Ruffnut instantly grabbed her spear in ewhr single unbroken ar, and charged Drago, Barf and Belch charging with her.

She managed to stab Drago's metal arm, but the spear broke on contact before a blast of heat hit her, sending Ruffnut flying backwards.

Drago grabbed both of Barf and Belch's necks, suffocating them before the twin headed beast fell to the ground, unconscious.

Stormfly, Sleuther, Windshear, Meatlug, Hookfang and Toothless opened fire on Drago, who made a shield of ice, blocking the shots.

Hookfang charged forward, but was met with a blast of lightning, followed by Windshear and Sleuther.

Windshear was punched to the side by a metal hand, while Sleuther's signature triple tails were caught and snapped off.

Meatlug and Skullcrusher charged now, trying to hold off Drago.

Toothless looked at Stormfly,"Stormfly, destroy it", he asked.

Stormfly gave him a quizzical look, "What?", she asked, but she knew what he was asking for.

"Please, destroy the stone", he asked, Stormfly shaking her head, "No, no, no, I can't do it, that will kill you!".

"And if you don't do it, he will kill us all. Please, you have the hottest breath in the dragon world, only you can do it", Toothless had tears forming in his eyes, Meatlug being brought down with a powerful punch, leaving only Skullcrusher.

Stormfly closed her eyes, trying to blink away the tears that were forming, before turning to Toothless, "Okay, just know that I love you", she opened her jaw, shooting a concentrated stream of Magnesium Fire at the black gem in Toothless' forehead, but the flames were of course injuring the Night Fury.

Toothless groaned as he felt himself grow weaker, as the gem in his forehead began to buckle under the heat, sadly this is about the time that Drago knocked out Skullcrusher and began walking to the last 2 heroes standing.

Stormfly continued her flames, simultaneously flinging tail spikes at Drago, which slowed him down, barely.

Toothless looked at Stormfly, his eyes showing utter pain and sorrow, "Stormy, remember, I chose this, so that you can live, because I love you", Stormfly nodded, tears evaporating due to the heat of her flames.

Toothless closed his eyes as he felt the stone and his life force near a breaking point, but the flames stopped suddenly, instead replaced with the cries of pain, distinct to a Nadder, to Stormfly.

Drago had released a stream of Lightning and Flames at Stormfly, burning her scales and sending her rolling across the ground, several meters back.

Toothless looked at Drago, hate poisoning his gaze, he tried to fire a blast, but found himself too weak to do so.

Drago grinned, placing his right foot on the Night Fury's head, before grasping the gem with his metal arm, and pulling.

Toothless' cries of pain resounded as the gem began to give way, the light in his eyes began to dim as his power got lower, his struggles became less erratic, and his hope disappeared.

With one last tug, the gem was torn from Toothless' forehead, the Night Fury's jet black scales instantly dimming to a muted grey, his eyes losing all color, the mist that had seeped from his nose now stopped leaking and his muscles started loosening as the last Night Fury, died.

Drago grinned, attaching the black stone to his metal arm, shivering as his veins flashed black, and he felt what ultimate power feels like, laughing like a maniac.

His laugh was cut with a loud yell, "DRAGO!", he looked up to see Hiccup diving towards him, anger in his eyes.

Drago instantly fired a beam of flames, ice, lightning and black energy at the boy, but it was blocked by Stormbreaker, nearing Drago until a flash of blinding white light engulfed them.

When the light faded, Drago was met with unbearable pain in his chest, looking down to see Stormbreaker, embedded ten inches into his chest cavity, and an angry Hiccup holding the axe.

Hiccup pushed the axe more, causing Drago to scream in pain.

Hiccup punched his face once, blue electricity boosting it, "THAT'S FOR DAGUR!", punched him again, "THAT'S FOR TUFF!", he then pushed the axe in more, "THAT'S FOR THE BERSERKERS!", he then pulled back his fist, blue electricity sparking from it, "AND THIS IS FOR TOOTHLESS!", he punched Drago's face, shattering his nose and teeth, as well as giving him a hell of a black eye, "Now, what are your last words?".

Drago looked at Hiccup, wheezing, "You *wheeze* should have aimed *gasp* for… the… head!", Drago raised his metal arm, before snapping his fingers.


	8. Berk: Infinity War 7: Epilogue

Dust, dust engulfed the air.

The dust of loss, but mixed with the dust of victory.

Like some twisted mosaic of a landscape, the mountains of dead, the rivers of blood, the air clouded with dust, and swords, sticking from the ground like great trees.

The chirping of birds would have been replaced with the sobbing of survivors, as the greek saying goes, 'To save our kin, the debt must be paid with the death cries of 10,000 men, and a tidal wave of hero's blood'.

Astrid sat there, on her knees, her eyes closed, clutching the cold metal object in her hands.

The cries of Ruffnut, mourning over her falling sibling were not heard by her, all Astrid could hear, was his voice.

Like a whisper in the wind, so close, yet so far.

The odd sensation of weight in her lap being removed, as she traced the light blue lines on the metal object, on the metal prosthetic.

She could hear the labored breaths of Valka behind her, she could hear the depressed squawks and cries of the other dragons as they crouched over Toothless, but she could still hear his voice.

Her mind replayed the events that had just happened, the sorrow, the brief feeling of joy, before heartbreak.

The events that lead to the death, of Hiccup Haddock.

Earlier

A blinding white light engulfed all of Berk, it's residents bracing themselves for possible death, saying goodbyes to their loved ones.

But the light instantly faded, a banshee wail replacing it with pure golden light.

Astrid covered her eyes, the spot Hiccup had been standing only moments before shining like the sun.

When the light faded, it revealed Drago's body, his steaming and burnt metal arm, with Hiccup holding Drago's snapping hand.

It was now that Astrid noticed Drago's skin cracking, the cuts glowing golden as they spread up his arms, Drago screaming, "HOW? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! NO ONE CAN SURVIVE THE HEARTS UNLESS THEY ARE A GOD!".

Hiccup let go of Drago, his hand shuddering as he tried to contain the golden energy he had absorbed, "You said it yourself Drago, I am a god", he opened his hand, golden bands of energy shooting forward and consuming Drago, his legs turning to dust, blowing with the wind.

Drago would have been screaming, if he hadn't been laughing at the sight of Hiccup's right hand, his fingers also turning into dust, "You beat me at a sacrifice, Hiccup! Was it worth it?!".

Hiccup didn't answer, he couldn't, his body was screaming in pain as Drago's head finally corroded away, the 4 gems dusting with him.

Hiccup gulped, looking at his hand, which was halfway gone, golden cracks mapping across the pale skin of his arm, his once spotless armor, now covered in blood, dirt, broken and bent.

Stormbreaker sat in his left hand, which wa slowly degrading.

Hiccup stumbled back, a clang resounding as Stormbreaker fell from his degrading hand and struck the stone ground.

He fell backwards, into the waiting arms of Astrid, who helped him to the ground, crying over the sight of him.

Hiccup gulped, trying to gather his breath to speak.

His family and friends gathered around, noticing his hands, "I'm, sorry", choked out Hiccup.

His prosthetic clattered to the ground as his stump began to fade.

"I tried, but an eye for an eye", Hiccup gave a weak chuckle, at least his sense of humor was still intact.

Stock nodded, "Your sacrifice will be remembered forever. Your name will be an honored one, and will forever belong to the greatest son a father could ever ask for".

Hiccup nodded, "Mom, the day I found you again, is one of the greatest of my life".

He now looked at a crying Astrid, he lifted lifted his slowly fading arm, wiping away her tears, "Stop crying, angel. You're still as beautiful as the day you found out about Toothless, and I will always love you" Hiccup's eyes began darkening over as his torso began to fade, "I'm sorry, but I'll be with Toothless soon", he relaxed, his head corroding away, dust to be blown away by the sea breeze that now blew across the battlefield.

Behind her, Astrid could hear Ruffnut and Tuffnut, "Sorry sis, I guess my time's up. I loved our time together, blowing things up, playing pranks, worshiping Loki. But I guess I'm gonna see Loki too, huh", said Tuffnut, who let out a weak chuckle, before coughing on some blood.

Ruff smiled, her tears glistening, "Yeah, show him how we Thorstons do mischief".

Tuff smiled, "Sure thing, sister. Please take care of Belch for me, I'd hate to see him sad from my place in Valhalla, promise me that.", his eyes began to droop,"Please".

Ruffnut nodded, "I promise", Tuffnut smiled, but his chest stopped rising, and his body went limp.

He died, with a smile on his face, and a hole in his chest.

Ruffnut instantly began sobbing, Barf and Belch joining in.

Today, was the day, heroes died.

1 Week later

Drago's men had retreated, but there were no cheers of victory that night, no songs sung, nor any great feast.

For their dead, were beyond the count of grief.

Alvin had succumbed to a stab wound, Minded had died from an arrow in her chest, Camicazi was blown up by a Nightmare, half of the Defenders of the Wing were dead, 3 quarters of the Wing Maidens.

The Bog Burglars had lost an heir, and the Berserkers had lost their tribe.

That night, Astrid tossed and turned in her bed, sleep evading her as her eyes stayed locked on one object, one metal leg, with lightning blue stripes criss crossing it.

Astrid closed her red, puffy eyes, sore from the hours she had spent crying over the death of her friends, of her boyfriend.

That night, and every night after, it seemed the very gods were crying, as a heavy rain battered Berk.

But atop the mountain, sat Stormbreaker, it's handle buried into the ground, as 10 dragons had lifted it up, a stone pedestal with a message written before it.

'When faced with oblivion, Hiccup Haddock The Third laid down his life, so that others could live. Let his name be sang with love and fury, so that we may hear it again, rise from the depths of Valhalla, and know that you've taken your rightful place, at the table of heroes. In remembrance of all those brave souls who laid down their own lives, so that we may live ours. Those who charged the enemy this day are heroes, those who fell, are legends. And will be remembered for eternity, as this was a true, Infinity War'.

THE END

I would like to thank 'JustanormalHTTYDfan', for giving me suggestions on this story.

And I want to thank all of you who read this story.

Thank you and goodbye.


	9. FIRE STORM CONCERT!

This is based off Nightstar Fury's Not what he seems.

I claim no ownership of characters, songs.

BERK HIGH SCHOOL

CAFETERIA

Hiccup hobbled over to his table, Tuff and Fishlegs waiting for him, both eating their ham and cheese sandwiches.

Hiccup sat down with them, talking about schoolwork and their lives, plans etcetera, when they heard the girls at Astrid's table talking.

"Wait, so useless, got you front row tickets, VIP no less to Fire Storm, but didn't get any for himself?", asked Ruffnut.

Astrid shook her head, "No, he bought 2, but gave me them both, something about hanging out with Fishlegs and Tuffnut", Ruffnut beamed, "CAN YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU?!".

Astrid smiled, "Yeah, of course you can. I'll meet you outside the stadium".

Heather nodded, "Anyone else find it weird the Berk is the only place they play when there's no holiday?".

They play LA, San Francisco, Vancouver, Sacramento and the west during summer, east during winter, and in between during Spring and Fall break", the girls nodded, "They probably live here".

Astrid laughed, "I got to get to class, bye!", she got up and left the cafeteria.

Hiccup smiled, little did the school know, he Fish and Tuff were Fire Storm.

Hiccup was Strike, Fishlegs was Stone and Tuff was Spark, and they were ready to give Berk one hell of a show.

BERK STADIUM

"I can't believe Hiccup gave me these tickets!", squealed an excited Astrid, "I can't believe that at the start of this project, I hated him, but 3 months in, he's giving me $150 dollar tickets and $250 for food", Astrid finished her sentence while looking at Ruffnut, who was also grinning.

But then Astrid's good mood plummeted when she saw someone, her ex, Eret.

Eret saw them also, walking over to the 2 girls, "Hey ladies, how is your night?", he asked while looking over Astrid.

"It was good until you got here, look, we have to get to our seats, so goodbye", Astrid said while dragging Ruff away, but Eret intercepted them, "I got seats in 7th row, right side. Expensive, I could sneak you 2 in", Astrid grinned and shook her head, "Sorry, our seats are front and center, VIP area", Eret's jaw dropped, "How did you afford them?! I thought you didn't have much money?!".

Astrid laughed, "Hiccup gave them to me and Ruff now we need to go, bye!", Astrid and Ruff ran off, showing their tickets to a guard and entering the VIP area, which was breathtaking to say the least.

The seats were on the covered field, in front of the standing area, but far enough from the speakers that the bass wasn't brutal.

They had access to the lounge that the band would rest in before the show, and unlimited drinks.

The girls decided to head to the lounge first, which was quite a good idea.

Inside, there were huge leather chairs, some TVs to watch the concert if people were eating, waiters, a premium menu and a chocolate fondue fountain.

Astrid picked up a menu, which was a leather covered book with cursive writing for the food, but no price tags.

She sat in ehr seat and waved down a waiter, "Sir, how much do these dishes cost?", the waiter shook his head, "They are complimentary".

Ruff's eyes widened, "Can I have the Boston lobster Bisque and a Shirley Temple?", the waiter nodded, "And you miss?".

Astrid thought it over and was about to order when a shriek was heard outside the lounge, with the doors opening to reveal some security guards coming in, Fire Storm following.

Strike entered first his mask covering everything but his mouth, followed by Spark ad Stone, who were wearing masks too, these last 2 went to get some food, while Strike walked over to the chair behind Astrid.

Ruff's jaw was now hitting the ground, and Astrid was visibly sweating, not sure how to act around a celebrity, but the waiter was still waiting on her order, "What would you like miss?".

Strike heard Astrid stammer, "I would suggest the Nachos Supreme, just saying", he said in a low voice to mask his true identity.

Astrid nodded, "I'll take the Nachos Supreme and a cola, please".

The waiter nodded, "Good choice, would you like to eat here or in your seats?".

Ruff looked at Astrid, "The concert starts in 15 minutes, I think we should head to our seats", The waiter nodded, before walking off.

Astrid turned to Strike, who had disappeared, "Oh, well. Ruff let's go!".

Seats

Astrid and Ruffnut had their food and were no sitting in their seats, awaiting the performance to start.

"What songs do you want them to play, Astrid?", asked Ruff, "Astrid smiled, "I want them to play: Born Ready, We Are One, I'm Still Standing, Mama, Chasing Cars and Thunderstruck. Their best songs", replied Astrid.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, the stadium going dark as the crowd began to cheer the 2 figures who now walked onto stage, one large and husky, the other think and lanky.

The husky one got onto the drums, while the other one picked up the guitar, "IT'S STONE AND SPARK!", yelled Astrid.

(Born Ready by All Good Things)

Spark begins strumming his guitar, Stone hitting the drums, before Strike jumps onto the stage and starts singing

Spark: 'Locked cell

Everybody is ready for the takedown

Stay in your position till the break out

There the ones wishin' they can turn around

Bring bags to cover up your head before the bomb blast

Its comin soon so you better think fast

I never thought you fallin from first to last

All: Why'd I hardwired

Locked and loaded

Say the world

Cause you know

That I'm dying to go

C'mon

Yeah, we were born ready

Yeah, we were born wild

Yeah, come on get ready

Cause we bring it with fire

C'mon

SOLO

Strike:

Stand up and give a little love to the leader

You take a little lesson from a teacher

Raise your hand gonna make you a believer

It's done

It's over before I ever stepped in

I catch you flat footed while you resting

I never take it easy better up in here

All:

Why'd I hardwired

Locked and loaded

Say the world

Cause you know

That I'm dying to go

C'mon

All:

Yeah, we were born ready

Yeah, we were born wild

Yeah, come on get ready

Cause we bring it with fire

C'mon'

The song ended, the crowd erupting into huge cheers, but when Strike motioned for silence, the crowd almost instantly stopped talking.

Strike grabbed the microphone, "Hello BERK!", the crowd cheered, "How are we tonight?!".

The crowd cheered more, Ruff whistling, Strike motioned again for silence.

"Ah, we love this town. Now, why do we play here only during work seasons?", the crowd started murmuring, but Strike grinned, "Cause this town parties any time of the year, this next song, is for those who are off somewhere, fighting".

(Mama by My Chemical Romance)

Explosions sounded as Spark began to strum his guitar, then Strike began to sing, repeating "everybody in the whole place", as the crowd sang with him.

'Mama, we all go to hell

Mama, we all go to hell

I'm writing this letter and wishing you well

Mama, we all go to hell

Oh well now, Mama, we're all gonna die

Mama, we're all gonna die

Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry

Mama, we're all gonna die

And when we go don't blame us, yeah

We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah

You made us oh so famous

We'll never let you go

And when you go don't return to me my love

Mama, we're all full of lies

Mama, we're meant for the flies

And right now they're building a coffin your size

Mama, we're all full of lies

Strike and Spark:Well mother what the war did to my legs and to my tongue

You should have raised a baby girl

I should've been a better son

If you could coddle the infection

They can amputate at once

You should've been

I could have been a better son

Strike: And when we go don't blame us, yeah

We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah

You made us oh so famous

We'll never let you go

She said, you ain't no son of mine

For what you've done they're

Gonna find a place for you

And just you mind your manners when you go

And when you go don't return to me my love

That's right "SING IT WITH ME!"

Mama, we all go to hell

Mama, we all go to hell

It's really quite pleasant except for the smell

Mama, we all go to hell

Mama, mama, mama, ohh

Mama, mama, mama, ohh

And if you would call me your sweetheart

I'd maybe then sing you a song

But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun

You would cry out your eyes all along

We're damned after all

Through fortune and fame we fall

And if you can stay then I'll show you the way

To return from the ashes you call

We all carry on

When our brothers in arms are gone

So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die

And return from the ashes you call'

Spark kept strumming as the song came to an end, the crowd cheering, Astrid and Ruff were so happy.

"WOO! That is a favorite of mine", said Strike into the microphone, "I LOVE YOU STRIKE!", yelled someone from the crowd, "And I love you random fan!".

The crowd laughed, "Alright, but seriously. A slice of my life, at my school, I got paired up with the most beautiful girl in the class for a project, and I'm loving it. I'm not goign to say who, but she is a dynamite gal, this next song's for her! HIT IT!".

(Hey Soul Sister by Train)

Spark took out a ukulele and began playing, while Strike sang.

'Hey, hey, hey

Tonight

hey

(Hey) hey

(Hey) hey

Your lipstick stains

On the front lobe of my

Left-side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you

And so I went and let you

Blow my mind

(Let you blow my mind)

Your sweet moonbeam

The smell of you in every

Single dream I dream

I knew when we collided

You're the one I have decided

Who's one of my kind

(You're one of my kind)

Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss a single thing you do

Tonight

hey

(Hey) hey

(Hey) hey

Just in time

I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me

You gave my life direction

A game show love connection

We can't deny

('ny, 'ny)

I'm so obsessed

My heart is bound to beat

Right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you

Like a virgin, you're Madonna

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss a single thing you do

Tonight

The way you can cut a rug

Watching you is the only drug I need

So gangster, I'm so thug

You're the only one I'm dreaming of

You see, I can be myself now finally

In fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss a single thing you do

Tonight

hey

(Hey) hey

(Hey) hey

Tonight

(Hey) hey

(Hey) hey

(Hey) hey

Tonight'

The band stopped playing, the crowd cheering, and it seemed like Strike was looking at her, then he jumped off the stage and began walking to Astrid, who was frozen in place, and Ruff who was screaming in joy.

Strike got to Astrid, "Hello there miss…" "Astrid", "Astrid, what song would you like next?".

Astrid stammered, "Uh,We Are One?".

Strike smiled,"Alright lads, let's go! Sing with us if you want!"

Spark began strumming his guitar, Fishlegs smashing his drumset.

(We Are One by 12 Stones)

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory

We are the young

Dying sons

We live to change the face of history so be afraid

It's the price we pay

The only easy day was yesterday

So hear our voice,

We have a choice,

It's time to face it

Whole Stadium: We are one

We are one

We are one

We will stand together

Number one

Number one

The chosen ones

We are one

We are one

We will fight forever

We are one and we won't tire

We are the bold

United souls

We live to win another victory

Our sacred scars

Show who we are

And tell the story of our memories

Don't be afraid

It's the price we pay

The only easy day was yesterday

So hear our voice

We have a choice

It's time to face it

We are one

We are one

We are one

We will stand together

Number one

Number one

The chosen ones

We are one

We are one

We will fight forever

We are one and we won't tire

Guitar solo, epic one at that!

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory

Our sacred scars

Show who we are

It's time to face it

So be afraid

It's the price we pay

The only easy day was yesterday

So hear our voice

We have a choice

It's time to face it

We are one

We are one

We are one

We will stand together

Number one

Number one

The chosen ones

We are one

We are one

We will fight forever

We are one and we won't tire'

The song ended, with the crowd literally dying of amazement.

"Alright, we're gonna go take a break, see you soon!", with that most people went to get drinks, Astrid and Ruff went ahead to the lounge, but were intercepted by certain boy, Eret.

"Eret", said Astrid through gritted teeth, "Hello Astrid, where are you going?", Eret said in a sarcastic tone, "Why don't you and I get back together, maybe get some drinks, have some fun?".

Astrid shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, but when you left me in downtown to 'break me in', I gave up hope for you, now we're going to the lounge. Please leave us be", Astrid huffed, but as she was walking away, Eret grabbed her.

"NO!, you are mine!", he began trying to pull Astrid away, Ruff tried to help the struggling Astrid, but it did nothing.

"SIR!", came a voice, all eyes turned to see 2 security guards, flanking none other than Strike, "Sir, I must request that you unhand her", said Strike, who reached out to pull eret away, but was met with a solid punch to the face, cracking his mask.

Strike stumbled back, before walking forward again, dodging another punch before sending his fist to Eret's face, knocking the man backwards, before helping Astrid step back, "I'm sorry sir, but I must ask you to leave".

Eret growled, before sending the strongest punch he could to Strike's face, breaking off half his mask and knocking him out.

The guards instantly grabbed Eret, before escorting him out, screaming.

Strike got back up, placing a hand over his face, "I must get back to backstage. I'm sorry for any disturbance caused, Astrid", with that he ran off to the 'Employees only' area of the stadium, before Astrid and Ruff walked back to their seats to watch the rest of the show.

Later

Stone and Spark were in their positions, Strike walking on with a new mask, and a bag of ice, "Sorry I'm late! Had a little issue with a guy, but let's get on to the good stuff!", the crowd cheered as Tuffnut began rapidly strumming his guitar, "Ahhh ahhh ahhah".

Astrid's eyes widened, "HE'S PLAYING THUNDERSTRUCK!".

'Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder

Strike: I was caught

In the middle of a railroad track

I looked round

And I knew there was no turning back

My mind raced

And I thought what could I do

And I knew

There was no help, no help from you

Sound of the drums

Beating in my heart

The thunder of guns

Tore me apart

You've been

Thunderstruck

Rode down the highway

Broke the limit, we hit the town

Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun

We met some girls

Some dancers who gave a good time

Broke all the rules

Played all the fools

Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds

And I was shaking at the knees

Could I come again please

Yeah them ladies were too kind

You've been

Thunderstruck

I was shaking at the knees

Could I come again please

Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck

It's alright, we're doin' fine

It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine

Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah

Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck

Thunderstruck, baby, baby

Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck

Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck

You've been Thunderstruck'.

Tuffnut and Fishlegs continued playing for a couple seconds before stopping, the crowd's cheers being absolutely deafening, "Now, we're about done with the concert, but I'm going to play 2 more songs, Fear of The Dark and Chasing Cars, so let's go!".

Spark began strumming his guitar, Stone drumming, before Stone stopped and Spark played a gentle beat.

Strike: 'I am a man who walks alone

And when I'm walking a dark road

At night or strolling through the park

When the light begins to change

I sometimes feel a little strange

A little anxious when it's dark

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a constant fear that something's

Always near

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a phobia that someone's

Always there'

Tuff and Stone began playing much harder now, Strike dancing.

Strike: 'Have you run your fingers down

The wall

And have you felt your neck skin crawl

When you're searching for the light?

Sometimes when you're scared

To take a look

At the corner of the room

You've sensed that something's

Watching you

ALL: FEAR OF THE DARK

FEAR OF THE DARRK!

I have a phobia that someone's always there!

Strike: 'Have you ever been alone at night

Thought you heard footsteps behind

And turned around and no one's there?

And as you quicken up your pace

You find it hard to look again

Because you're sure there's

Someone there

ALL: FEAR OF THE DARK!

FEAR OF THE DAARK!

I have a phobia that someone's always there!

Watching horror films the night before

Debating witches and folklore

The unknown troubles on your mind

Maybe your mind is playing tricks

You sense, and suddenly eyes fix

On dancing shadows from behind

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have constant fear that something's

Always near

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark

I have a phobia that someone's

Always there

When I'm walking a dark road

I am a man who walks alone'.

Strike stopped singing, bobbing his head with the crowd as Spark entered a complicated but amazing solo.

As the song ended, Spark and Stone gave bows, before walking off stage, leaving only Strike, a guitar, a microphone, and a crowd of 3,000 people.

"Alright Berk, I'm almost spent and quite tired, so I'm going to end with one last song".

The crowd cheered, "Have you ever been with someone you love, and wanted to stay there forever? Just locked in that moment? Well, this song represents those feelings".

(Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol)

Hiccup began strumming his guitar, closing his eyes before singing.

'We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

The crowd began using their phone lights, moving them side to side, looking like a sea of stars in the darkness.

'To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?'.

Strike finished his song, before standing up, "THANK YOU BERK! GOOD NIGHT!", Hiccup then bowed, before walking off stage, the fans cheering and packing up before leaving.

Astrid and Ruffnut were cheering as they left laughing as they got back into their cars, before driving home.

Ruffnut went to her home, while Astrid went to Hiccup's, as she was staying there for a little bit of time.

Once she got home, she noticed Hiccup wasn't there, then remembered he was doing something tonight.

She climbed into the guest bed, before passing out at 11:15 PM, vivid dreams of the concert swirling in her head.


	10. Clone Wars 1 (Not a series)

This is the Second Battle of Geonosis from the Clone Wars TV show, but with HTTYD characters!

Resolute, Venator Class Cruiser/Carrier,

High Orbit over Geonosis/

Bridge

Around a holographic table, were several people.

One, was Admiral Fishlegs Ingerman, leader of the Republic attack fleet of Geonosis, consisting of 5 Venator Cruisers, and Acclamator assault ships.

With him were General Snotlout Jorgenson of the 5th Galactic Marines with Commander Bakara, Generals Astrid and Hiccup of the 212th Clone Aerial Attack Battalion with Commander Cody, and Generals Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston of the 501st Clone Legion, aided by Captain Rex.

Their objective?

Destroy the CIS droid factory on the planet, and take the planet.

Easier said than done.

Fishlegs pointed to a part of the hologram, where a red wall stood, "Now, this wall is a real pain to attack, so we will have to redirect our transports to get past it", Ruff spoke up, "What if we get caught near it?", Tuff laughed, "Don't worry sis, we're not going anywhere near it", Fishlegs sighed, "Snotlout will go from the right, The Twins from the left, and Astrid and hiccup from the center. If all goes well, we should be able to meet up in the square the 212th will have established, and then push for the factory. Hiccup, will provide close air support with bombers and fighters, but the enemy is well armed. Questions?". Fishlegs finished droning on, receiving a shake of heads as our heroes began to leave for their ships.

Hangar

"No miss, I was not involved in the first attack on Geonosis", said Cody as he and Astrid got onto their gunship, "Well, you didn't miss much. I was tied to a pole and attacked by several giant monsters".

"That sounds… entertaining?", Astrid chuckled at the clone, "Oh it was, for the Geonosians".

Astrid spotted Hiccup, in his black flight suit and quickly got off the drop ship and ran to him, "Hey Hiccup", she greeted, drawing the man's attention, both of his feet turning to her, "Ah, hey Astrid. Are you ready?".

Astrid nodded, "Mostly, we're still loading up the tanks, but other than that the men are ready to fight".

Hiccup nodded, "I'll try to protect your gunship, but no promises. Hey, you're strong, those bugs don't stand a chance", Astrid smiled as Hiccup walked to his black Delta 7 starfighter, it's ion engines roaring to life, before he and his squadron of V-17 fighters flew out of the hangar, instantly being greeted by a screen of flak.

A group of Y-Wing bombers followed, their ball turrets loaded and ready

Astrid smiled as she got onto her gunship, making her sure ehr twin laser pistols and dagger were at her sides, "Let's go".

Hiccup

Our hero twisted in the air, shooting a Geonosian fighter that had pulled up behind Warthog, and ace clone pilot, "Thanks general, said the clone as Hiccup pulled up beside him, "No problem Warthog, come on we have some gunships to protect", the 2 peeled back to the first wave of gunships, Snotlout's men.

The wing was torn off one gunship, sending the dozen or so men inside tumbling towards the ground.

"Dammit, get some bomber son those flak cannons! They're tearing us up!", yelled one pilot through the comm.

Hiccup replied, "I'm on it! Broadside, Flyby! Form up on me, we're gonna strafe them", Hiccup heard the reply of the clones as 2 Y- Wing bombers pulled up beside him, the 3 of them diving down to a line of Geonosian and CIS flak cannons, which began firing at them.

Hiccup twisted, dodging one round, before opening up with his twin laser cannons, obliterating one cannon.

Broadside and Flyby dropped proton bombs, decimating the line, before flying back up to the gunships.

Hiccup saw Snotlout's gunship get struck with a round, rocketing downwards, followed by several of his tank carriers and fellow gunships, all crashing in a spot of clear ground.

Hiccup so wanted to go and help him, but Astrid and the Twin's battalion's were coming down now, Hiccup and his flyers moving to escort them to their landing site.

The Twin's and Rex's gunship was torn out of the sky by a fighter, with their tanks being instantly obliterated.

Hiccup spotted a trio of Geonosian fighters, having just torn apart one gunship, turn and go for another fighter, "No way".

Hiccup gunned his engine, his fighter rocketing forward, allowing him to obliterate the first Geonosian fighter, drawing the attention of the others, who quickly followed.

Hiccup pulled up beside the clone pilot he had saved, both of them still dodging lasers.

"Sir, we can't sake these fighters, any ideas on how to beat them?", said Oddball, who flipped hsi fighter over, dodging a laser.

Hiccup thought for a second, before killing his engines and falling backwards, past the Geonosians, before kicking his engines back on and firing at the duo of fighters, both of their engines screeching as they plummeted to the rocky earth below.

Hiccup pulled up to Oddball, "Remind me not to get on your bad side", said the clone, before they broke off to escort their gunships.

One clone ina gunship looked out of his gunship, seeing several lasers fly past, "Good thing those bugs can't aim", he got a few chuckles before the gunship burst into flames, and every clone present fell out.

Fishlegs

"Battalion Leaders, call in for report", commanded Fishlegs from the bridge of the Resolute, the ship shaking as ground fire battered it's shields.

"This is Captain Rex, we're currently caught in a fire fight with Geonosian positions, heavy casualties, will report back later", "This is Astrid and Cody, most of our gunships made it through, commencing landing sequence", "This is Snotlout and Bacara, our entire force is down, we have 2 tanks, 100 men in fighting condition and 37 injured".

Fishlegs nodded, "Get Hiccup, we need air cover at the Square when Astrid lands, as for now monitor the other 2 battalion's progress", "Yes sir".

Tuff and Ruff

"GET DOWN!", a wall of lasers came down on our heroes, killing 2 clones while the rst got behind some rocks for cover.

The wall they were attacking was lined with gun turrets, and droid's on top, all firing down on them.

"Well this in another *BOOM* -ine mess you've go-*ba-dum!*-ten us into!", yelled Ruff, quickly turning and shooting a droid with her DC-15 blaster rifle.

Tuff fired at the wall, "ME? How is this my fault? I told you to study the map!".

"And I did! Remember? On the ship where I said not to go near it, but you just replied 'Don't worry sis, we aren't going anywhere near that!'. Hmm?".

Tuff sighed, "Not now, just get ready to climb!".

Astrid

The gunships hit the ground, the doors instantly swinging open as Cody and Astrid stepped out, "GO!", "Set up".

The clones were instantly met with fire from defending Geonosians, "INCOMING FIRE!", "MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN!".

Astrid ducked from an explosion, taking out her pistols and firing at the enemy, thankfully they didn't need to worry about enemy fighters, Hiccup and his crew had that covered.

The screeching of a Delta 7 field the air as Hiccup barrel rolled, evading the fire of 5 fighters, using every button and move he had to keep his ship in the air.

Then the tanks and cannons on the ground began to fire at the jet black ship.

Astrid watched Hiccup twist and turn through the air, before a round struck the engines of is ship, sending it twisting through the air and down to the round.

The cockpit filled with smoke, "MAYDAY, MAYDAY! This is Hiccup *cough* Haddock, going down and point 6 3. Help! I need sup- *BOOM*", the ship smashed into the ground, the engines cracking before exploding.

The glass of the cockpit cracked, Hiccup's left leg got pinned under the crushed front end, and his head smashed his dashboard, knocking him out.

Astrid's jaw hit the ground, "Oh no".

Snotlout

Snotlout lead his men forward his 2 walkers carrying their wounded, while he shouldered his rifle, Commander Bacara walked up to him, "Sir, our scouts have reported the square, it is almost engulfed in smoke, they need help", Snotlout nodded, "Okay, radio Hiccup-", "Sir, General Hiccup crashed about 1 click from the square, as of now, our air cover is nonexistent".

On cue, a geonosian fighter rocketed overhead, followed by 2 V-19s.

Snotlout sighed again, "Get me Fishlegs".

Tuff and Ruff

The Twins were on top of the wall, blasting away the droids, Ruff grabbing her backpack, filled with explosives of course.

She primed one grenade, before a door in the ground opened up, a droid walked through, "Hey, did you get them?".

Ruff grinned before throwing the droid her pack, "Catch".

Tuff and Ruff then jumped off the wall, shooting grappling lines from their rifles, which hit a nearby cliff and helped them gently descend to the ground, before a massive explosion destroyed the wall, dust clouding all vision.

The Twins hit the ground, Captain Rex instantly running up to them, "Sirs, you're okay! I really thought you were done for there".

Tuff panted, "Yeah, Rex can you give me a status report?".

Rex nodded, "Cody and Astrid got to the square, Snotlout's men are marching there now, but air superiority is slipping".

Ruff groaned, "But Hiccup would never let that-", "Hiccup is down, sir. No rescue teams have gotten to him due to how far he is from the square, and the enemy".

Tuff sighed, "Okay, we need to move. FAST!".

Fishlegs

A hologram of Snotlout was in front of Fishlegs, the first one asking for air support.

"Snotlout, this is a planetary wide invasion, asking me to divert resources to you will hinder other parts of the campaign", SNotlout sighed, " I know, but this is Astrid and Hiccup, they need this".

Fishlegs nodded, "I'm sorry, I have nothing available".

SNotlout looked, sad?  
"Very well then", the transmission cut out, Fishlegs turning to an officer, "Get me every fighter you can scrape up".

Astrid

Astrid was looking through her binoculars at Hiccup's ship, which was slowly being surrounded by Geonosians.

She heard 2 voices behind her, "Waxer reporting for duty! Boil reporting for duty!".

Astrid turned to the 2 clones, "Hiccup crashed about 1 click that way, your job is to get out there, and get him back here. Understood!".

She received 2 nods from the clones, who then ran under the legs of an AT-TE, and to the ship.

Waxer hit the ship, Boil following, "Why do we always get the fun missions?", "Oh this isn't the fun part, getting back to the square is the fun part", the 2 of them pried open the cockpit.

Inside, they found a bruised and bleeding, yet conscious Hiccup Haddock, who chuckled, "Took you long enough".

Waxer helped Hiccup out, this last one screaming in pain, thanks to his absolutely obliterated left leg, which would no doubt need a prosthetic.

His arms were slung over the shoulders of the clones, who began to walk back to the square, as Astrid saw.

"Walker 26-785, provide covering fire!", the massive cannon on top of the walker turned to the retreating clones and began to fire overhead.

The rounds struck an enemy ATT and several Geonosians.

Waxer and Boil helped Hiccup through the legs of the AT-TE and to the Square's center, where they sat him down and gave him a pain killer, "Cody, how're things looking?".

Cody shook his head, "Not good, sir. The bugs are circling around as we speak".

"And what of the Twins and Snotlout?".

Cody shrugged, "Communications are jammed, but last I heard they were both in firefights, but I'll have some of the pilots check again".

"I know they are coming", Hiccup pushed himself up a little with his arms, "We just have to make sure we're still alive when they get here".

Later

"I take that back, we may not survive long enough to see them", said Hiccup as the clones circled around him to protect their general.

Astrid threw him one of her pistols, which he gratefully took and used to take out a Geonosian warrior, who fell from the tank he was perched on.

Waxer was hit, promptly falling down, but continuing to keep up the fire.

"MAN DOWN!", "C'MON, GIVE IT TO 'EM!", "AHH!", cries like that were heard as Hiccup got up and on to his one leg, unsheathing Inferno and igniting it, only for a banshee ringing to fill the air.

"REINFORCEMENT! REINFORCEMENTS HAVE ARRIVED!", yelled a clone as a wing of Y- WIngs roared over head, bombing the living hell out of the Geonosians, Flyby and Warthog saluting Hiccup from the window of their cockpit.

Behind them, SNotlout and the Twin's men ran up, their guns taking out the rest of the Geonosians.

Hiccup relaxed as clones ran forward all around him, slowing his breathing as to calm his intensely fast beating heart.

Astrid was by his side in seconds, along with The Twins, Snotlout and some of their medics, who began to wrap up his leg with better gauze and give more painkillers.

Snotlout and The Twins stared at his stump, "Should I even ask?".

Hiccup chuckled, "You can't be the best pilot if you don't have a gimmick".

Astrid punched him, "That's, for being stupid", then she kissed him, "That's for being stupid".


	11. Betrothed To Betrayed

I give you my newest story, there may be a part 2, but for now this is what I have. If people do want a Part 2, I will write it, if they don't, I MAY STILL WRITE IT!

Anyways, *Ahem* Enjoy!

Rider Base

September 21st, 2020

A blonde haired, blue eyed girl walked along the wooden walkways of Rider's base, home to a group of Mutant heroes called 'The Riders'.

The girl was named Astrid Hofferson, along with her human features, she had some other ones.

She had a pair of blue and gold wings sprouting from her back, but they were currently folded up, and a patch of blue scales around the bases, she was merged with a Nadder.

The team's members were each merged with a type of ancient dragon, gaining their abilities and gimmicks.

The team was made up of 6 people, Snotlout Jorgenson, who was merged with a Monstrous Nightmare, Fishlegs Ingerman, merged with a Gronkle, The Twins, who were merges of a Zippleback, and Hiccup, merged with a Night Fury.

If you re-read that last sentence, you'd notice that the keyword there is 'was', one member was no longer with them.

Hiccup had died on a mission 4 months prior, saving his whole team from a huge explosion at a Berserker Mutant Control facility, their arch enemies.

Astrid still felt tears caress down her face as she rested her hand on the betrothal necklace around her neck, the one Hiccup gave her the night before he died.

Tears soon followed whenever she thought of the night.

The flames, the blood, the cries of pain, and the empty feeling that is left when a loved one perishes.

The only thing she had left from the incident, was a charred tuft of Hiccup's auburn hair, which she kept in a picture book of him and the team.

Astrid wiped away the tears from her eyes as she walked into the Clubhouse of their base.

Where the team was milling about, well… minus Hiccup, of course.

Hiccup sat at her chair on the table, decorated a baby blue with yellow lines, while the rest of the teams sat at their colored chairs.

5 of the 6 chairs were occupied, Hiccup's black chair still sitting there, collecting dust.

Astrid started, "Okay, so Dagur and Berserker have been under the radar lately, so we have no idea what they are planning, where they are, or any new information", Astrid said this while pointing at a map on the table.

Everyone nodded, the Twins not delivering a stupid comment, and Snotlout not saying anything about him doing this the best.

The team was silent as Astrid walked out of the Clubhouse, wanting to just sleep and forget about reality, to travel to a land of pure imagination, where she could see Hiccup again.

Where she could talk to him, feel his skin, run her fingers through his auburn hair, stair into his forest green eyes, and listen to his voice.

Astrid walked past Hiccup's old hut, silent as ever, before she looked over the hut better, she heard a crash come from the inside.

Astrid heard it, quickly preparing for a fight.

3 spines stabbed out from between her knuckles, while her wings unfolded, some spines appeared along her legs, arms and back.

She creeped up to the hut's door, before kicking it open and running into the darkness of the hut, only to see a tabe destroyed, but nothing different.

Astrid relaxed, only to hear the metallic click clack of metal against wood.

Her eyes darted around the room, searching for the source of the sound, her felt boots were silent against the wood as she walked farther into the dark, only for the footsteps to end, and the room flood with light as a black shape ran out, it's identity and build up being unseen.

The only thing Astrid could identify, were claw marks on the ground and windowsill, each made up of 3 shallow and narrow lines, but clearly, whatever made them was dangerous.

Astrid was not done searching the hut yet, she checks if the thing is anywhere nearby, but it is gone.

Astrid notices something strewn on the table, a map of their base, and where all their secrets are stored.

Astrid almost instantly runs outside, unfolding her wings and shooting into the sky, and back to the clubhouse, clutching her betrothal necklace.

She lands in the clubhouse, before looking at her team, "We may have a problem".

Beast POV

I soar through the night skies, over their base.

My metal legs and arm make me slower than I'd hope to be, but I'll manage.

Excuses are for the weak, and master does not like the weak, he kills the weak, he makes them suffer for their weakness.

I'm strong, master let me live, he made me stronger, the strongest anyone has ever been, stronger than him.

That is why my metal legs are 3 clawed (2 facing forward, one facing back), my metal arm has a bunch of modes, and my eyes see in heat vision and have the power of a hawk, why my wings make me the fastest flier there is!

But these people that I face, they are like me, why?

Master told me that I was the only one, that I was made to fight for him, but why… why did the photos in that 'hut' look like a less scarred me?

I land at a pond in the forest, gazing at my reflection.

My auburn hair was cut short, but still long enough to run my 5 biological fingers through.

My neon green eyes made my cat like pupils look even thinner as they stab through the eye holes of my black mask (Like from HTTYD 2), and the scars along my body are like a treasure map, the stitching looking like great sea serpents dancing on my body, my black wings acting like a shield from the moonlight, and my white, jagged teeth making me look like a… beast, as such is my personal name for myself.

I am, less than huma- NO, I can't think like that!

Thoughts like that are for the weak!

Master let me live because I am strong, the strongest ever!

Right?

I look down at my metal limbs.

My black metal legs and arm are as much a part of me as my heart and lungs, well… lung.

One of my lungs was replaced with a metal one.

I hear a voice through my earpiece, "NightStar-Fury, where are you?! I gave you orders to eliminate the enemy!".

It's master, "Sorry sir, I just got... distracted", I lie, master can't know about my thoughts, he would kill me.

"WELL GET TO WORK! Or would you rather go for 'rehabilitation'?", I quickly shook my head, "NO master! I will continue immediately!".

My wings unfolded and I took off into the sky, my metal arm transforming into a plasma caster, which was hooked up to my nervous system, taking the plasma right out of my body and firing it in powerful blasts.

But rehabilitation, to put it simply… not all these scars are from battle.

I remember going through it once before, my screams that night still echo in the back of my mind.

Basically, they take a metal rod, and atb it into my arm, working it through the limb, my chest and out my shoulder on the opposite side, before connecting some alligator clips and, oh I don't know, 500 car batteries!

They then ran 1000 volts of electricity through the poles, resulting in the most painful sensation ever.

I barely healed from it, but it helped.

I had to fight one of my peers in training, a lad named Strike Lectric, codenamed NightStar- Skrill.

He had the powers of electricity and purple wings, like a Skrill, so the immunity to electricity basically downplayed his strength.

The images of the smoking hole in his chest still played through my mind, the claw marks on his chest, and the gaping hole in his neck.

I shook my head, "No, I must make master happy. If I don't I will die".

Uh, this is the bane of my existence, the things my day to day life consists of.

I must piece together whatever past I have, while trying to make sure I still have a future, of some sort?

It may be… less than ideal, but it's all I got, maybe I could have better, bu8t at this point I'm too afraid to ask my master for anything like that, hell, the 'food' I get is basically a bar of proteins, calcium and fibres that my fangs tear through effortlessly.

I finally spot the 'Clubhouse', and descend upon it, my metal talons gripping the wooden roof like a bird.

Thankfully my hearing is also above amazing, so I go ahead and eavesdrop on the conversation below me.

"Someone was in Hiccup's hut? WHY?", said a feminine voice, before I hear and audible slap before a male voice says, "Duh, this dude wants to know about us, probably a fan", I can literally feel the silence as the people inside probably glare at the guy, "Tuff, you're acting like Snotlout, and he's a 'hot head', HA! Get it?", says the girls voice.

Suddenly, I see a flash of orange light leak outside the open doorway, clearly it was Snotlout 'lighting up', thank you, Monstrous Nightmare.

Sadly, it was at this moment, the hydraulics in my legs decided to start leaking, a thin trail of the liquid seeping through a crack in the roof, I feel my muscles clench when I hear that girl, Astrid, gasp, "Uh, guys? There's oil leaking from the-", I cut her off while I have the element of surprise, transforming my right arm into a plasma caster, shooting at the roof, obliterating it and allowing me to 'crash', this party.

Third Person POV

Astrid rolled out of the way right as the roof caved in, the gang covering their eyes to block out the dust that now engulfed the air as Nightstar unfolded his jet black wings to slow his descent.

Nightstar hit the ground with a clang as his metal feet hit the ground, his eyes instantly begin scanning through the dust, picking up 5 heat signatures, suddenly one becomes hotter than the rest.

"Nightmare", murmurs Nightstar, who gets into battle stance, his black wings casting a demonesque shadow across the ground and through the dust.

As the dust settles, Nightstar is greeted by 5 figures, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff, and Astrid.

Astrid had 3 spines coming out of her hands, and blue and yellow wings, Snotlout had red wings, the twins had green and yellow wings and Fishlegs had short, brown wings.

Nightstar was about to give some irky comment about diversity, but remembered that

his master told him not to speak, no matter what.

While Nightstar was distracted, Snotlout took his chance, sending a stream of flames from his hands at their enemy, who was quickly engulfed in the orange substance.

The Twins also joined, both of them sending gas out of their hands, and igniting it over the stranger, who didn't scream.

Instead, Nightstar had folded his wings in front of him, and used his plasma caster to

fire back at our heroes.

Tuff gasped as a purple ball of energy collided with his chest, sending him flying back and into his chair, which broke beneath him.

Ruff yelled a mighty battle cry, before charging Nightstar, who grabbed her throat with his metal talon, and spun around, throwing her out of the hut.

Nightstar then jumped up, avoiding the now diminishing stream of Snotlout's flames, before spinning in the air and sending his metal left foot on a collision course with Snotlout's skull.

The resounding crack that followed, resulted in the man falling to his knees, blood seeping from a cut on his head, before falling down unconscious, the flames on his body having died down to nothing.

Nightstar's neon green eyes now turned to inspect his next 2 targets, Fishlegs and Astrid, who had hung back in case the Twins and Snotlout were beaten, which they were.

Fishlegs, glared, before running forward and sending a powerful punch to Nightstar, who returned the charge before sliding under the strike and punching Fishlegs flank, resulting in the husky boy to groan in pain.

Nightstar then swung himself up, his feet grabbing onto each of Fishleg's shoulders, drawing blood.

Nightstar curled his robotic hand into a fist, before punching the very top of Fishleg's head, knocking the boy out.

Fishleg's eyes rolled inside his head as he collapsed to the ground, NightStar jumping off him.

NightStar was looking at Fishlegs, when an amazingly strong force collided with his chest, sending him flying backwards and out of the Clubhouse, off the walkway, and down to the ground below.

It was humorous, if not ironic, he passed those he had bested as he fell, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishleg's figures flashed pass his eyes as he was sent flying.

NightStar was silent as he unfolded his pitch black wings to slow his descent to the rocky plateau below, which would be quite a painful fall, should he bother taking the brunt of it.

A loud clink echoed across the plateau as NightStar's metal feet impacted with the ground, his sliding causing a few sparks to pop up, briefly illuminating his jet black, metallic limbs.

The sound of air passing over wings was heard as Astrid descended in a nose dive, landing on the plateau with her right fist on the ground, and kneeling, before looking up at NightStar, and rising to her feet.

"You, are, a, MONSTER!", she yelled, her words dripping with as much venom as there was in a Nadder's spikes.

NightStar stayed silent, following his master's orders, but he did move his right leg back, as to get into a battle form.

Astrid saw this, before 3 long yet thin spikes extended from between the knuckles on both of her arms, going out about 10 inches, before stopping.

She put her arms up in her battle pose, both hands pointing their spikes at her enemy.

NightStar simply pointed his robotic hand down, a much longer blade outline unfolding from the limb and replacing his hand, before igniting into heavy orange flames, illuminating the ground, as well as giving Astrid the chance to examine the build of this 'man'.

She could see the short tufts of Auburn hair poking out from beneath the mask he wore, which was cracked.

His legs and right arm were robotic, that much was known for sure,

but he seemed more able to use his left leg, like he was use to it being prosthetic, his neon eyes reminded her of someone.

His chest, back and stomach were covered in a pitch black, metallic armor, clearly meant to help him blend in with the night.

She could connect the dots later, now was the time to fight, she charged forward, NightStar doing the same.

Sparks flew as their weapons met, 2 unorthodox blades meeting in a seemingly endless dance of death, with the 2 partners spinning, twisting, and stabbing to try and get the upper hand.

NightStar jumped up, avoiding a slash from Astrid, before grabbing her shoulder with his left talon, and flipping her.

Astrid twisted mid air, landing on her feet in time to block a slash from NightStar, who had attempted to decapitate her.

Astrid then decided to 'disarm' her enemy, her 3 spikes effortlessly cutting through the metal on NightStar's arm.

The limb fell to the stony ground, the flames sizzling against the drops of sea water on the ground.

NightStar seemed unfazed, when he was screaming in his head.

But the onslaught continued, Astrid flipped backwards, shooting off 10 spines at NightSTar, who tanked the shots to his chest and gut, thankfully they just pierced his black armor, causing him to whimper in pain.

Astrid heard this, but continued her attack.

In seconds, NightStar found himself on the ground, his right knee injured and sparking thanks to one of Astrid's poisonous… nadder… spikes.

'Uh oh', thought NightStar as numbness flooded his body, but he still forced himself up when Astrid came at him with a slash.

Using only his legs and fleshy left arm, he fought, managing to get some small cuts in to Astrid.

Astrid pulled back for a punch, while NightStar swung along the ground for a kick, the 2 of them sending their attacks at each other at the exact same moment.

Astrid's spikes and knuckles collided with NightStar's mask once he rose after clawing Astrid's stomach area, causing her blue shirt to be stained with a crimson liquid.

Speaking of results, NightStar's mask now shattered at the force of the strike, the black bits of cloth, leather and metal falling to the ground, exposing his face as he fell backwards.

He reared up his head, looking at Astrid, he expected her to look at him with fire and anger, but instead she looked at him with sadness, confusion and a tad bit of joy, the tiniest bit.

"Hiccup?".

That's done! Tell me if you want part 2, also.

Give me a review please, they give me the fire to continue onwards in my stories.

Now, give me a vote on what you want to see next:

Hiccup fighting competition story

Racing fanfic modern AU

A mock cover of the New York fight from Infinity War with HTTYD characters

Give me your thoughts!


	12. The Trailer

Berk Infinity War Trailer

Berk

The camera shows an armored Hiccup Haddock, walking slowly along ashen ground, sparks and smoke surrounding him, the ruins of Berk up in smokes,bodies littered on the ground.

4 Berkian soldiers run past him, crossbows in hands, as they get to the ruins of a wall, quickly getting behind it.

(I know you by The White Buffalo starts to play)

One soldier screams as the wall next to him is broken by an armoured dragon, sending pieces of rocks flying, as well as stepping on one soldier, all this happening in slow motion.

Hiccup walks through the slow motion carnage at normal speed, looking across the battlefield as one Drago Bludvist, walking forward, at the same speed as Hiccup.

Behind the man, several gronckles land and fire their fireballs forward.

The world pauses as Drago runs his hand along one of the fireballs, before they continued moving.

The fireballs continue to a pair of dragon riders, who had previously eliminated the armored dragons.

One of the Berkian dragons, a nadder, is obliterated by the fireballs, while the other, a nightmare, escapes unscathed.

Hiccup continues forwards, Toothless, Stoick, Gobber and their dragons running behind him, before they, too, froze in place.

Hiccup and Drago stood, feet away from each other, staring into each other's eyes, behind Hiccup, in slow motion, The Defenders of The Wing, Berkians, Outcasts and Bog Burglars were charging, Astrid on Stormfly, shooting, while Drago's forces charged.

The 2 armies clashed as Hiccup and Drago stayed, looking at each other, the camera zooming out to show the burned and decapitated corpse of Drago's Bewilderbeast, the 2 forces clashing in the space between the head and body, The smoke of Berk and Drago's fleet in the background.

One of Drago's men was stabbing a Berkian on the ground, a Berkian punching one of Drago's dragons in the air, Fishlegs in an armored suit lifting up a small soldier, Astrid and Stormfly firing in slow motion.

The words 'Berk Infinity War: Coming soon' showed on screen in an orange color, sparks flying off it, before the screen faded to black.

Just something I whipped together.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Trailer for the Citadel

Okay, a trailer to a new story I'm writing, guess where the characters are from.

An ashen sky is where we find ourselves, the camera panning backwards as explosions and men's screams go off in the background.

'I have defeated many foes', says a grainy voice.

'The black samurai and his honor can't stand against my strength', we hear a gasp of pain, before a body hits the ground in front of the camera, his black samurai mask rolling off and a pitch black katana stabbing into the ground.

'Draconia's prince and his dragon falls beneath my feet', we see a man in brown and green armor get thrown to the ground, and arrow embedded in his chest.

'Not even those with the power of gods can stop me!', a large axe, crackling with blue electricity hits the ground, accompanied by a bloodied man with a red cape crumpling to the ground.

'Not even his future selves with the magic watch and metal suit could stop me', we see a black and green iron man looking suit lying on the ground, the glowing green eyes crackling before going black, and a scrawny boy with a missing right arm laying back up in mud, a silver watch cracked on his wrist.

'Nor could the dragon born', a boy with auburn hair and Night Fury eyes stands, eyes wide with the sensation of death.

'So, what makes you think you can stop me?', the camera zooms in on a man with black hair and blue eyes.

'What makes you think, Hiccup! That you can stop Drax the Bonebreaker!'.


	14. The Citadel, Part 1

Alright, first chapter of a new story, let's go.

Astrid walked through Berk, the sun shining in the sky, and shadows being casted by the newly constructed walls and defenses of her home.

She wore a red tunic, with her signature shoulder pads and skirt shining in the sun, showing her position as Queen of Berk, with Hiccup as King.

Astrid sighed as she opened the door to Hiccup and hers house, it had been a full year since Hiccup took over the chiefdom, and Berk had never been better.

Their house was mainly stone, with the Berk banner flying on a flagpole above and murals of dragons all over the walls.

Hiccup first rebuilt the village, before expanding it.

He welcomed refugees from Drago's army and smaller tribes, causing the population of Berk to go from 500 to 5,000.

So,naturally, Hiccup expanded, which resulted in a huge kingdom over Berk and a few surrounding Islands.

A large stone bridge connected the main village of Berk with the rest of the island, over which traffic bustled daily, traders, soldiers, everything.

On the original island of Berk, was Fort Stoick, a fallback position and protection area for those who can't fight.

Speaking of fighting, Hiccup had figured out after a raid by Hysteria that it took to long to put on armor, but he found a solution.

Nanodragons.

These tiny dragons acted under a hive mind, which Hiccup had gained when he tamed them, allowing him to morph them based on what he needed.

The armor usually looked like pitch black scaled, fireproof and strong.

So, he stored them all in a small triangular container on his chest, which he only needed to tap to wake them up.

Astrid shook her head, before continuing through her house and to the living room,where she found a note "Sorry mom, I took sunflower out to the lake for some fishing. We'll be back soon, love, June".

Astrid finished reading the note aloud and shook her head, " I swear, that kid takes right after her father", she chuckled before continuing on to the kitchen, where Hiccup was drinking a mug of hot chocolate while reading the trade reports for the week.

The boy had matured a good deal too, now at the age of 31, he had a small brown beard growing on his face, while his Nano compartment was on his chest and Inferno clipped to his belt.

He looked up to Astrid, "Hello milady", he greeted, putting down the mug and report, "So how was your day?".

Astrid shrugged, "There are some bandits on Itchy Armpit Island, but Snotlout took a ship and some men to go take care of the problem about 5 days ago, should be coming back soon".

Hiccup smiled, "June will be happy to see her uncle again I guess, we should really invite Snotlout over for dinner, his house is always empty".

Astrid nodded, "Agreed, I'll cook", to which Hiccup winced, "Actually, I think I can cook this time, I can do the Haddock Special fish stew".

Astrid glared, "Fine, I'll do drinks, maybe Yaknog".

Hiccup instantly paled at the drink, "Heh heh, please no".

Itchy Armpit

A dark shadow watched from the shadows as a Berkian ship pulled out of the harbor, on board was Snotlout and a dozen soldiers, returning home after defeating a group of bandits.

This man was Drax Bonebreaker, the strongest thing in existence, having bested samurai, Draconians and half dragon half man hybrids with ease.

On his right arm was a cannon, utilising zippleback gas to fire a flaming ball at his enemies, which has proved highly effective.

He had stone grey skin with red lines traversing his chiselled and mountainous build which ended in a 7 foot, 200 pound monster.

Drax heard a whoosh sound behind him and turned to see a lumbering 'man' walking forward, out of a purple and black portal, which quickly closed, the creature's reversed knees bending with each step.

This 'man' was an elite, a demon, named Arbiter.

The elite had a 4 limbed jaw and stood at an alarming 8 feet tall, and was armed with a crossbow and a special blade (picture the Halo energy blade but steel).

The elite got on one knee, "Milord, the troops and Nazguls are ready for the attack and need only your word", the elite stood from his bow, his silver armor gleaming in the sun.

Drax grinned, showing off his jagged teeth, "Attack".

Mountain top lake

A young girl with auburn hair, no older than 12, sat next to a lake, fishing, yet looking quite glum, her dragon noticed this.

The dragon was a monstrous Nightmare, named Sunflower.

Imposing, right?

The dragon hummed, "June, what's wrong?", she asked in Dragonese, which June understood.

"Nothing, fishing's just bad today", almost instantly she got a bite on her rod, quickly reeling it in.

June actually jumped up, reeling harder a the fish pulled harder, before she finally brought it in.

The fish was a 2 foot salmon, "WHOA! Look at the size of that thing!", exclaimed June as Sunflower used her wing to hold the fish closer to her, "It's a whopper alright!", exclaimed the dragon, to which the fish was no bigger than her claw.

June, being a kid, had a short attention span, which was shown when she instantly looked out to the sea and saw Snotlout's ship.

"Sunflower, Snotlout's ship is back! Let's go watch it dock!", she exclaimed, quickly saddling the dragon.

Sunflower shook her head, "Talk about dull June".

(Dare by Stan Bush starts to play)

The duo began rocketing through the gorges that lead to Lookout Mountain, the flaps of Sunflower's wings kicking up dirt and dust as they shot through the gorge, sadly they went straight to a construction zone.

Gobber was working on the pass with some other vikings, "A little to the left, a little more!", he yelled to the vikings carrying a log across the road.

Gobber heard a sound behind him and turned around, only to be met with June and Sunflower shooting past him, knocking over the construction he and his men had completed.

Gobber scowled, "Young punk, I'll straighten you out yet! Grump!".

But June and Sunflower kept rocketing forward, towards a ridge, "Hey let's stop here!", exclaimed June, to which Sunflower shook her head.

"Why settle for a ridge, when you can see everything from Lookout Mountain!", said the Nightmare as they arrived at a platform on the mountainside, overlooking Berk.

The platform had a set of binoculars on it, which June hopped off of Sunflower to look through.

June scanned the ship, quickly spotting a hole in the left hull, which a person was standing next to, "Look! There's a hole in the ship!", she exclaimed.

"A hole?", asked Sunflower, who used her dragon sense of sight to quickly spot the hole, and the Elite inside, "Invaders!", she yelled, before using her flames to open fire on the ship, forcing the elite on board to step back from the hole.

June grabbed the ballista on the platform, beginning to fire at the ship.

The citizens of Berk watched from below as games raked the incoming ship, "What are they doing?!",yelled some onlookers.

Their anger turned to fear as the ship returned fire.

The ship

5 minutes prior

Drax walked across the bodies of the Berkian soldiers, seeing his elites and take control of the helm and sails of the vessels.

His dragon back elites, on their Nazguls wer sat on the front of the ship, scanning the horizon.

"This was too easy Arbiter, I almost wish it had gone on longer", said Drax, kicking the body of a dead Berkian, "And when we slip by Berk's early warning towers in their own ship, we can attack without issue".

"N-Noo!", said the weak voice of Snotlout, who was on the ground with an arrow in his spine, "Never", he said, grabbing Drax's leg.

Drax chuckled, "Such heroic nonsense", he then fired his cannon at Snotlout's head, obliterating it and sending blood everywhere.

"Weakness truly disgusts me, Arbiter. But no matter, how far out are we from the target?", asked Drax, wiping his boot against Snotlout's body.

"5 minutes milord", replied an Elite.

"Very well. Arbiter, explain to me this dimension's Hiccup's characteristics", ordered Drax, to which Arbiter replied.

"Yes milord, this one has no special powers, but is fiercely smart and has fortified Berk's defences. Though not to the point that Draconia was. He has no mind power over dragon's, though all the dragons will obey him. He has loathes father against Drago, so I would suggest using mental warfare against him, y'know, break him down, It would make the extraction easier".

Drax nodded, "Bah, all Hiccup's are the same. If I beat Stormbreaker and the Midgard Captain, I can beat him. Now it is the simple matter of-BOOM!".

An explosion rocked the ship, sending several of the Elites falling off their Nazguls.

Drax looked around, "Where did that come from!?", "PLATFORM ON THE MOUNTAIN TOP!", yelled a Nazgul rider.

Drax grimaced, "RIDERS! ATTACK! ATTACK!", he yelled, before aiming his arm cannon at the platform and firing off 2 shots.

Platform

(Dare continues to play)

The 2 fireballs hit the platform, "JUNE!", yelled a worried Sunflower, who quickly jumped forward, grabbing June in her talons before the platform crumbled into nothing.

Midair, June swung her legs over Sunflower's neck, getting onto her saddle and pulling away from the crumbling debris.

They landed on a nearby rock face, right where a Nazgul landed.

The Elite on top roared, ordering his Nazgul to fire at the young Haddock and Nightmare, "Come on down Brat!", but before the Nazgul could fire, a fireball impacted it, sending the Nazgul to the side and knocking the Elite off.

Before the Elite could get up, a heavy weight was pressed on it's back, killing the beast instantly.

The weight,turned out to be Grump and Gobber, who deapanend June, "Just like yer' father, always gettin' inta trouble".

But June laughed it off, "Not bad for an old timer", Gobber scowled "Old timer? That's something you'll never be if you don't get back to the fort".

June spotted a Nazgul coming towards them, "Save it Gobber!", she yelled before covering her head from the ensuing fireball from the Nazgul, "Let's go!".

Gobber nodded, the 2 of them quickly flying off and back to Berk.

Berk

Fishlegs looked through a spyglass at the dragons and elites that were swimming or flying to Berk, counting 500 of them.

He turned around, running to Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Valka and a few other soldiers who were watching the skies, Hiccup noticed Fishlegs first.

"Fishlegs! Status report!", "A cursory evaluation of enemy capabilities, indicates a distinct tactical deficiency!".

Tuff shook his head, "In other words- We're outnumbered!", cut in Hiccup, "Look, Astrid, Fish, go prepare the defences, Tuff, Ruff alert the others, Valka start organizing troops".

The gang nodded, going off to do their jobs, but Astrid took Fishleg's spyglass, "But June and Gobber are still outside the city!".

"Don't worry, I got them", said Hiccup, tapping the Nano compartment on his chest, releasing what looked like black sand around his body.

The 'sand', was really millions of Nano Dragons, who formed a black suit of scaly armour around Hiccup (Picture his HTTYD 3 armour), "Toothless, let's go!".

Sky

Sunflower and Grump dove to their sides, avoiding 3 fireballs that were launched their way, courtesy of the 5 NAzguls behind them.

"Dammit, June? How do we get these things off our back?", asked Gobber, to which June was about to answer, until she heard a whistle in the air.

"Don't worry, Dad's got this one!", a purple blast rocketed through the air, colliding with a Nazgul, sending it crashing to the ground below.

A Night Fury whizzed by our heroes, the Rider of which swung his left arm down to the sides, the Nano Dragons creating a black blade, which glowed in the sun's light.

Hiccup put Toothless into self flight mode, jumping off the dragon before deploying wings and flying to another Nazgul, who's rider eh decapitated, before jumping back onto Toothless.

The last 3 NAzguls gave up their chase on June and Gobber, instead opting to chase down Hiccup and Toothless, who turned down, diving over the forest of Raven Point.

Gobber looked at June, "Let's get going, I doubt your mother wants you out here right now", June nodded, "Agreed".

Berk

(Cruel by the Everlove featuring Stella and the Storm begins to play)

Ballistas, boulders, arrows and flames flew through the sky in every direction as the Berkians fought off the Elites, but they weren't doing too well.

The average viking was about 5 to 6 feet tall and 200 pounds, the Elites were 7 to 8 feet tall and (with armor and weapons) 400 pounds.

Elites cut through Berkians with their sword, sometimes even catching viking swords in the middle and breaking them off.

The Elite's silver armor could take arrows and sword glances well, only the powerful hits of axes and hammers being able to injure through armor, but spears could puncture skin easily.

Astrid swung her axe, embedding the blade into one elite's head, the purple blood splattering onto her face, before tearing the blade out and swinging around to dodge a fireball.

Tuff and Ruff were both using spears, stabbing them at Elites, while Fishlegs used a hammer to crush armour.

And bones.

Valka was atop Cloud jumper, directing the dragon's efforts, while simultaneously facing off the Nazguls who attempted to provide support.

Fires licked in the wind as women and children escaped to inside the fort or Great Hall, covered by Berkian soldiers and dragons.

Astrid stopped, spotting someone on the other side of the field slaughtering her men, a man with grey skin.

The rest of the gang came up to her, also seeing the man, "Who, is that?", asked Fishlegs.

"I don't know, but he's killing all our men", replied Astrid tightening her grip on her axe.

Astrid was about to charge, but Valka beat ehr to it.

Drax POV

But while our heroes were cutting through scores of enemies, one man on the enemy side was doing the same.

Drax the Bone Breaker was standing at 9 feet tall, clutching the neck of one viking in his grey hand, before squeezing, instantly killing the man.

He threw down the carcass, now firing his cannon at the dragons and emn before him, one shot smashed into a nadder, incinerating it's wing along with its rider.

An axe was thrown at him by another man, but Drax instantly caught it, twisting around and throwing it back

The blade sliced off the man's left arm and sent him reeling back as blood stained the ground.

Drax grinned, preparing to finish off the man, when a yell was heard, he turned to see Valka and Cloudjumper charge into him, sending the god of a man flying back and into a house.

Valka growled like a dragon, raising her staff while signalling to some men to take care of the wounded, while she steeled herself to face Drax, who climbed out of the rubble, "Ah, Valka. Nice to see you, I hope Hiccup is doing well?".

Valka glared, "How do you know us?", she asked, Cloudjumper roaring with her.

Drax grinned, "Well, if you're anything like the other Valkas I've encountered, this will be easy, so easy I don't even needy cannon", and with that, he threw his cannon off his arm, beforeflexing and charging forward, grabbing a sword on the way.

Drax swung his sword, Valka quickly blocking the strike with her staff, before swinging around and allowing Cloudjumper to spit a fireball, which hit Drax in the chest, doing nothing but angering the man, who yelled and threw Valka away before attacking Cloudjumper, the Stormcutter doing his best to block the swings of Drax, but Drax nicked the dragon several times, cutting off one end of the dragon's crown, and completely slicing off the dragon's upper right wing.

Cloudjumper whimpered in pain, stumbling back from Drax who, with a yell, ran forward and swung down his blade, the cold teel meeting warm flesh and cutting right through it.

In seconds, Cloudjumper's head lay on the floor, blood leaking out, of it, before a yell came forth.

Drax turned around to be greeted by a staff to the face, shocking him and sending him stumbling back, before another strike to his abdomen got him on the ground, giving Valka the chance to try and steal hsi sword.

But Drax rolled out of the way before Valka could grab the sword, instead hitting her in the side of the head with the flat of the blade,sending her tumbling instead.

Valka came to a rest on her back, but before she could get up, Drax kicked her, hard.

The loud crack of her ribs snapping was heard, as well as her yell of pain, which were bothe heard by Astrid,who quickly began running to help her.

Drax walked up to the batteredbody of Valka, while Astrid kept running to try and help Valka.

Astrid saw Drax place his left foot on Valka's shoulder, holding her down, "This was too easy, but I must say, you are a better fighter than the others. But I must bid you farewell".

The only thing Astrid and Valka could hear at that moment was the ring of Drax's sword as he raised it up, all they could see was it's silver glow in the sun, and the last thing Valka heard, was the crunch of the blade meeting flesh, and blood spilling on the ground, before she felt herself let go from reality.

Alright, Chapter 1 done.

If it's confusing, don't worry, all will be explained soon.


	15. Cancellation of Citadel

Alright, Aso I said I was gonna start the Citadel.

But then I realised he plot was just... bad shit crazy and stupid. So cancel that, I'm gonna keep messing around with other ideas.

Bye


End file.
